


Call Me Daddy

by 9257yanmaimain



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 战狼 | Wolf Warriors (Movies)
Genre: Big Daddy/Lady!Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9257yanmaimain/pseuds/9257yanmaimain
Summary: 一支全副武装的十二人小队都被撂倒了、东倒西歪地躺在训练用玻璃房里，而他们的对手仅仅只是那个丫头：她把沾血的铁手背到身后、拘谨地站在房子中央，露出一张充满孩子气的漂亮脸蛋来，那双绿眼睛惶惶地看着老爹——全然找不出一点杀人机器的影子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big Daddy/Lady!Becky Barnes，《战狼2》AU拉郎

所有人都说他死了。  
死在拉各斯，死在他自己的炸弹背心上，死在那个红头发的女巫姑娘手里。  
Becky对此一个字也不相信，她宁愿相信像Brock Rumlow这样让人咬牙切齿的恶棍会缩在哪个角落里罪恶的活着，也不愿意接受这个给予了她十几年伤痛的男人就这么干脆的死了。  
内战以后Becky无处可去，Rogers带着她去了瓦坎达，国王陛下给她清理了断臂上那些残存的电路。他们花了一上午的时间去做这个，而Becky坐在椅子上一言不发，任由镊子在她的肉里拨来挑去，然后给她换上了一条全新的机械臂。  
英雄内战令她没有时间思考，她只顾得上对付一个愤怒到极点的钢铁侠，根本没时间去思考她自己的事，所有的情绪都被压缩成一个小小的球形炸弹深深埋在她心里，现在她有大把的时间，突如其来的空闲像一根呗点燃的火药捻，正由内而外地轰炸着她所剩无几的控制力。Becky用另一只完好的右手拿着那份报纸，目光紧紧的盯在上面读每一个字，像是要把它烧出来个洞似的，直到Steve拽走了它。  
“别想了，Beck，没什么会再困扰你了。”美国队长的眼中永远充满了令人信服的说教的光彩，他的声音听起来低沉可靠，握着Becky右手的掌心源源不断的散发着温暖的热度，而Becky只是更加沉默了下来。  
彻底的自由，亲密的挚友，还有一张柔软温暖的床，和每天不用抢就能填饱肚子的美餐。假如这就是“Becky Barnes”所梦寐以求的一切的话，她现在就应该对Steve露出一个真诚的微笑来，就像她七十年前经常做的那样，好抹平这个为了她几乎众叛亲离的美国英雄因担忧而紧紧拧起来的眉毛。但是她做不到，就连僵硬的牵动嘴角也做不到，仿佛她丧失了这个功能，仿佛此刻剧烈作痛的不是她的断臂和伤口，而是她的心脏一样。  
Rumlow死了，这一次他没能从死神的镰刀下逃脱，他被自己炸的连骨头都没剩下一块。Becky应该感觉到轻松，她必须得感觉到轻松，因为只有这样才是对的，是正确的。  
但她一点也没有，被忘记的岁月潮水一般汹涌的倒灌回她的脑子里，除了七十年前在布鲁克林和军队里的陈旧回忆之外，还有在九头蛇期间每一个黑暗的日夜。Becky闭上眼就能想起高压电从太阳穴流窜进大脑的剧烈痛苦，水枪冲刷在脊背上麻木的冰冷，牙齿碰撞在一起的幻听在她耳朵里嗡嗡作响。  
每一次开枪，每一次杀人，每一次被重置，每一次殴打和虐待她都想起来了，精神上的折磨比肉体上的更加令人发疯，就像是交叉骨，不，九头蛇烙在她骨子里的印记似的，不管她逃得多远，它们也始终如蛆附骨如影随形。  
她开始失眠，焦虑，歇斯底里的对所有人怒吼，然后筋疲力尽的瑟缩到床底颤抖着哭泣。她分不清那些穿白色褂子的是九头蛇的科研人员还是瓦坎达的医生，所以在她第二次试图掐断那些人的脖子时Steve终于坐不住了，他双眼中浓郁的担忧和紧张日益浓重——Becky表现出的高攻击性让他不安，她需要治疗，却已经开始抗拒所有人的接触。Steve紧紧拧着眉头，做了一个无比艰难的决定，他接受了黑豹的提议：重新冷冻Becky。  
Becky对这一切一无所知，她被自己的脑子封闭起来，忙着梳理乱套的记忆，其中的绝大部分都与痛苦有关，另一部分则是她在制造痛苦——但最终都会以一片粘稠的甜味终结，每一次都是。  
Becky躺在床上，卷起舌头用力的刮着牙齿，想象有巧克力融化在上面的感觉，但是幻觉消失，她尝到的只有药片的涩味。她把它们藏在舌头底下，假装已经乖乖的吃了下去，过后再小心的吐出来。  
巧克力，她才刚刚想起了这个，那是Rumlow塞进她嘴里的半块巧克力，在他的作战服兜里融化了一半，粘腻的棕色液体被他粗暴的挤进Becky嘴里，用来给资产提供一些热量，好带着他们从那个鬼地方冲出去。  
Rumlow做这件事的时候表情和温暖和甜蜜一点边也沾不上，甚至都不能说是友善，他就像喂一只会咬人的狗，甚至不会拍着她的脑袋说一声，Good puppy.  
但Becky就是忘不了这个，她躺在医疗室的病床上闭着眼睛，那块融化一半的巧克力的甜味不断地回放，还有Rumlow的脸。Rumlow棕黄色的眼睛里裹着高高在上的冷漠，Rumlow的手指带着血和沙子的涩味，Rumlow的嗓音，Rumlow的巧克力，Rumlow的尸体。  
Becky猛地睁开眼睛。  
第二天一早，Steve带着一队医疗人员来到Becky医疗室的门口，却发现密码锁的位置被人凿的稀巴烂。Steve破门而入，但床上空空荡荡。  
她逃走了。


	2. Chapter 2

老爹要骂人了，他换了超过两拨人守在他的公寓里，在阳台都挂上了两个摄像头，他把自己家里搞的就像个密不透风的铁通，这个妞儿依然能轻松的找到一个空隙钻进来——她的侦查和潜入能力让老爹震惊——用那种看死人一般悲伤的眼神注视着他。  
但接下来的两个礼拜里，老爹深刻的亲身体验了一把被人无死角盯梢的感觉。戴恩对外就是个搞房地产的皮包公司，写字楼里那些装模作样的工作人员只是一群可怜的掩体，只有少数几个人才知道真正的戴恩在哪——地下十九层，只有特殊的通行密码才会被电梯放行。这两个礼拜老爹被那个女孩儿纠缠的没有办法，出门时她就远远的跟着，闲着时就在他公寓的楼下站着，整个身体都包裹在一件厚实的外套里，棒球帽，皮手套和厚厚的黑色口罩，她比老爹更像一个恐怖分子。  
“时刻保持低调。”这是老爹刻在他那根价值一套房的（从未用过）的钢笔上的座右铭，太招摇会给戴恩带来更大的麻烦，那群上层的高级办公室屁股就会来找他的麻烦，老爹宁可去乌干达的雨林里养毒蛆虫，也不愿意让多余牛毛的文书工作把他淹没。老爹脸色阴沉的站在窗口，用夹着烟蒂的手指扒开百叶窗从缝隙里向外观察，那个突然出现的丫头还站在路口转角处，如同一尊雕像的人形，就像浑身装满了监控摄像头似的，警觉的转过脸抬起头看向老爹，然后朝戴恩大厦的方向迈开了腿，这动作吓得他迅速松开了手指。  
“……。”  
Fuck，老爹掀起眼皮，用目光询问负着双手站在门口的幽灵。“你觉得我应该报警吗？”  
“我觉得不合适。”幽灵的嗓音平淡无波，但老爹就是能听出他憋在心里的那股笑意。认真的？一个雇佣兵头子被什么古怪的跟踪狂盯梢了整整半个月却束手无策，派出去的家伙全被打晕了脑袋扔在臭水沟里灰溜溜地滚回来一无所获，甚至还被迫找了条子出面解决，传出去他就会取代继权力的游戏最终集成为本年度的最佳笑料。  
老爹两根指头捏着方形玻璃杯，棕黄色的酒水在杯底晃荡被他一口饮尽。也许这个妞只是想找个什么新奇的法子毛遂自荐加入他的集团——老爹在员工福利这一块上一向慷慨大方，以前也不是没有人这么干过——他决定给她一个展示自己的机会。老爹扒开百叶窗，对着外面的跟屁虫勾了勾手指，那个丫头得到许可，迈开脚很快消失在大楼竖直的阴影里。他收回视线，将办公室里的百叶窗落下来，示意幽灵办些正事——戴恩在谈一笔大生意，如果这单生意做成了，他兴许就能再往仓库里填充几辆坦克——老爹听着汇报，屏幕左下角那个小小的监控画面被他切换到了三号电梯里，那个妞儿出现在哪，肩上拽着她“装炸弹”的背包，锲而不舍的摁动着不会亮起的负十九层。  
他从喉咙里滚出一声含糊的嗤笑。傻妞儿，光搞到数字可不行，你还得有通行密码。  
“Sir？”幽灵拽回他的注意力。  
“就这么干，告诉他们可以开始准备钱了。”老爹的眼皮都没抬，一手举着杯往后靠近了椅背里，目不转睛地看着屏幕。“把她带下来。”  
“——等等”就在幽灵转身出了办公室，一只手还搭在门把手上时，老爹叫住了他。“去把大熊找来，点出一队你的人，上训练室等着。”  
威士忌酒被他倒进嘴里，涩辣地烫着老爹的舌头，他放下酒杯，目光仍然紧紧的粘在小屏幕里这个美国姑娘的脑瓜顶上，然后有人打开了电梯门走进去，摁亮了负十九层的按钮。  
老爹撂下腿，双手拍着椅子扶手站起来，走出了办公室。  
幽灵的办事效率一向一流，等老爹迈着四方步从办公室晃悠到训练室门外时，一支十二人的作战小队已经全副武装的站在了玻璃房里，老爹所看到的就是一队整齐划一、结实健壮的士兵站在一侧，而另一侧站着那个丫头，她把帽子摘掉了，露出一头辫成鱼骨辫的棕色头发，辫子长长的垂在身后，大半张脸都藏在厚实的口罩后头，只露出一双闪闪发亮的眼睛，她扭过头专注地看着老爹。  
这注目礼的受用者隔着一层厚厚的防弹玻璃站在观赏者的位置，他注意到了这丫头比几天前更加脏乱的深色外套，和领口露出的一小节发灰并且起了毛边的圆形衣领。她穿着一条男人的牛仔裤，过长的裤腿堆在她的脚腕处，跟她圆头的棕色皮靴子一样脏兮兮的。  
“Sir，这丫头撂倒了我两个人才弄过来，这是要干什么？”  
大熊凑在老爹的旁边说悄悄话，老爹摘下雪茄，朝玻璃房里拨了拨手指，大熊审视着Becky，他超过两百磅，身高直逼两米，结实的肌肉块虬结在他的身上让他看起来就像是一尊人形的自走炮塔。  
也许她欠了老爹的委托费，又或者什么私人恩怨。大熊踏进玻璃房，在另外一侧的反光壁上看着高强度抗压门缓慢合拢，老实说他没必要去思考这个，但大熊对于即将要做的事情还是充满了歉意。  
这个姑娘的脸色发白，眼圈又泛着青黑，看起来像是几个月没睡过觉了，裹在厚外套里的小身板瘦弱的仿佛一阵风就能吹走——她的大腿甚至还没有雅典娜的胳膊粗。大熊的眉毛紧紧拧在一起，脸上露出了怜香惜玉的扭曲表情，他抬了抬手臂，尽可能挤出一个还算和善的笑来。“好吧，我不会下手太重…哦！”  
大熊的话才说了一半，尚且有几个单词还挂在他的舌头上摇摇欲坠，但他已经没法把它们说出来了，因为这个小丫头的一记又很又快的勾拳用力凿上了他的下巴。  
他咬了自己的肉，猝不及防的闷痛让大熊整个人向后仰了过去，一口血沫和诅咒被他吐出来，Becky已经像条灵活的鱼一样从他的腿边溜了过去。  
十分钟后老爹会把这个称为一场表演，一场充满暴力的美感的表演，但他现在做不到，他完全被震惊住了。  
棒球外套被她一把扯脱下来，在半空中兜满了风向后落在地上，她的一条手臂快的划出一道银色的残影，老爹屏住呼吸，看着Becky迅速踹折了一名士兵的膝盖。  
她的动作太快了，拳头和脚配合得像是一副精心雕琢的杀人艺术，老爹能看出她的每一次出击都是直奔击杀的目标，虽然她总是在最关键的位置停住了手，但这还是太罕见了。老爹咬着雪茄转过头去看向幽灵，后者摇了摇头。Becky紧紧勾着一名士兵的脖子，借助他摔倒的势头飞快地踩着墙壁将自己整个腾空起来，像条蛇一样缠上了比她高大太多的大熊，她就像个骑在爸爸脖颈上的小女孩儿那样用大腿紧紧地绞杀着大熊的脖颈，闪着银光的拳头一下一下狠狠地击打他的太阳穴，大熊怒吼着把她用力往墙壁上撞，力道大的强化玻璃上都出现了隐隐的裂缝，但这个姑娘一声也没吭，绿眼睛里爆发出更加汹涌的杀意。  
这眼神像是突然从冰层底部浮现出来，狠辣又干脆，老爹丝毫不怀疑，假如再给她几分钟，她真的会把大熊拆了也说不定。  
“够了。”老爹熄了烟转身离开，幽灵迅速找人拉开玻璃门，几把高压水枪对准仍然用力挥拳的Becky把她生生从大熊身上冲了下来，她似乎对这东西充满了恐惧，很快就放弃了进攻缩到角落紧紧靠住墙壁，之后浑身湿淋淋的被捞了出来。  
她被人弄进了老爹的办公室，蜷缩在他的真皮沙发上。她看起来冷极了，牙齿打着颤，棕发粘成一条一条的滴着水，老爹坐在他的椅子上一只手在桌上把玩钢笔，蜜褐色的眼睛里闪烁着审视的冷光。  
他注意到她的眼睛，那双刚刚还让人胆颤心惊的双眼此时又变得不知所措，蒙着一层湿漉漉的水汽让它看起来更绿了，老爹看着这双小动物的眼睛。  
“想留下来，宝贝，你就得开口说话。”他试探着开口。“我知道你不是个哑巴。”


	3. Chapter 3

那女孩儿的绿眼睛紧紧盯着他，里头充满了悲伤和一种劫后余生的欣喜。  
老爹见过这种眼神，但他不喜欢，那感觉就像他现在已经是个死人，穿着黑西装躺在一口上好的棺材里，神父为他念着“这是一位臭名昭著的恶棍，雇佣兵，侩子手”之类的悼词，而这丫头则是一身黑裙子站在坟墓旁缅怀他的遗孀……噢，这让他浑身都不舒服。  
钢笔在他手中被轻轻地敲在了桌面上，“叮”的一声响好歹吸引了这个来路不明的小怪胎的注意，谢天谢地，再来上这么诡异的几秒钟，老爹就要忍不住翻白眼了。  
Becky缩在椅子上瞪着老爹，眼睛睁得像卡戴珊的鸽子蛋那么大，就像是三岁的孩子紧紧盯着儿童电影里的神仙教母一样生怕他飞了。她的脸蛋脏兮兮的，但双眼像是两团明亮无比的火，牙齿中间不断传来被冻的咯吱作响的声音，老爹一言不发地打量着她，目光落在Becky抱着膝盖的金属左手上。  
“你的胳膊是怎…………看在上帝的份儿，谁来给她一件衣服！”老爹被她牙齿中间那些老鼠声音搞得心烦意乱，直到幽灵把一件夹克蒙在她头上后这种声音才停止，Becky慢慢把这件衣服从脑袋上拉下来裹在身上——熟悉的干燥的温暖触感一瞬间降临，把她团团裹住，衣领上浓厚的烟草味猛地冲进了她的鼻子，这让她一怔，但迅速在眼中浮出了一层水汽。  
她想起朗姆洛的毛呢外套，领子竖的很高，永远沾着发白的灰烬痕迹，带着淡淡的汗味。他们闻起来都如此相像，Becky觉得她跟踪观察了几天才得出的那个结论又一次摇摇欲坠。  
他到底是不是朗姆洛？那个人没这么容易就把自己折腾死了，他就像谷仓里最狡猾的老鼠，你永远也没法确定被拍烂在铁锹底下的尸体是不是这一只。也许他找了个八分相像又恰好毁了容的替身，也许他找了个不错的整容医生，也许这就是九头蛇的下一个阴谋。Becky全部的注意力都在老爹的脸上，这会儿她对于他的假死和她的出逃都不是特别在意了，她曾经在某个无眠的深夜里想过找到朗姆洛以后该怎么办，是杀了他还是带走他，又或者是跟他走，去随便什么朗姆洛想去的地方，但现在Becky用眼神贪恋又细致的描摹着那双同样有深邃轮廓的蜜褐色双眼时，她的喉咙突然被塞住了。  
她有太多问题要说了，但就好像突然丧失了言语的能力。也许这真的不是朗姆洛，Becky自暴自弃地想，这就能解释清楚为什么老爹看她的眼神里充满了陌生，在她狠揍了那个大块头的时候还露出了一副中彩票了的表情，朗姆洛不会，他对自己的表情管理向来做的很好。  
但老爹此刻完全惊呆了。  
他亲眼地，并且眼睁睁地看着这个来路不明的超级赛亚人丫头，在短短一分钟内飞快的变幻表情，从最开始的胆怯到欣喜再到最后的绝望和失魂落魄，他亲眼看着那双绿眼睛里熠熠生辉的亮光熄灭下去，假如戴恩稍微稍微和那个电影奖有牵扯，他绝对要去给这个女孩抢一个小金人回来。  
老爹连雪茄都忘了抽，用手指夹着它转过头看了眼幽灵。  
“你也看见了？”  
雇佣兵显然也有些震惊，半长的头发小幅度的抖动了一下，点了点头。  
“好吧，女孩。”老爹咬着雪茄烟，细细的白色烟雾在他说话时从他的嘴唇中间跑出来，仿佛给他的声音也蒙上了一层辛辣的焦香气。他往后靠在椅子上伸直腿，一双绑带的皮靴子交叠着搭在了办公桌边。这个动作让Becky僵硬了一下：朗姆洛也不会这么做。  
不管这个小妞儿跟他有什么深仇大恨，但他没有任何理由放过送上门来的好苗子，老爹甚至不介意她有什么案底——瞧瞧那条铁手，这个丫头看起来历史丰富的很——戴恩会为她处理好所有事，他们有专门的一个部门来做这种事。  
但首先，老爹觉得自己依然是一个审美正常的男人，他可以在特殊时期看雅典娜只穿着新鲜皮草比基尼走来走去，但在他的办公室里绝对不能有一个垃圾女孩乱晃。  
老爹把雅典娜叫了进来，让她带着Becky去洗个澡，顺便注意一下她的那条胳膊，他不确定那玩意儿会不会有短路、漏电、或者别的什么意外情况发生。  
“待会儿跟着雅典娜走，她会把你收拾得像个人样，你的衣服和日用品会被放在宿舍里，明天让我们来研究研究你这条胳膊。”  
“你的意思是……？”Becky直接在椅子上站了起来，脏兮兮的鞋又在他昂贵的皮椅表面上留下了两团污迹。  
“是的，是的，没错，Girl，你现在是爹地的人了，现在下来，去乖乖跟着雅典娜洗澡，她没准儿会把男朋友的浮水鸭子借你玩。”老爹揉着额头。


	4. Chapter 4

这个高大的以色列女雇佣兵看上去高兴得很，她带着一顶灰白色的鸭舌帽，棕黄色的头发被盘成一个结实的结，一边在前头带着路一边回过头，用探究和愉快的眼神打量着Becky，她看起来丝毫没有因为Becky刚揍了她男朋友而感到愤怒，反而Becky觉得她正是因为这个而高兴得很。  
“到了，小金翅雀。”雅典娜侧着身站在女更衣室门口，一只手为Becky体贴的推开了门板。“你看起来会自己洗澡，东西你都找得到，别太担心，这儿没人进的来。”  
雅典娜用手指搓了下Becky几乎打结的头发，颇为惋惜的啧了一声，然后从制服裤子的兜里掏出了一只橡皮鸭子。鸭子在女雇佣兵的手中凄惨的发出了一声嘎吉，然后被塞进了Becky的手里，雅典娜眨了眨眼，“有问题只管捏它。”然后转身消失在走廊的拐角。  
这里的淋浴喷头都是插卡工作的，Becky还没有领到她的磁卡，直到她脱完了所有衣服并且把它们一股脑塞进了垃圾桶，端着毛巾和塑料盆光着脚站在浴室里才发现这一点，但好在有人提前想到了这一点，Becky顺着水声找到了一扇浴室最里侧的门，里面有一个已经放满了热水的浴缸。  
Becky猜想这是雅典娜私人专用的，因为她看起来是这个地方唯一地位卓绝的女人，还十分慷慨。Becky洗了澡——她当然会自己洗澡——足足洗了三遍头发，仍然得把底下那些干枯得像杂草一样的发梢剪短，才把自己整个埋进了热浴缸里。  
黄色的橡皮鸭子在水面上摇摇晃晃，Becky整个人沉没在水下，睁开双眼透过一层动荡的水光盯着鸭子底部的那个气阀，一行突起的浮刻小字上印着“MADE IN CHINA”，它像是一艘超载了的黄色小船，每一次浮动都像要被淹没了。Becky看着它发着呆，剪短了的棕发在水中飘荡着挡住她的视线，水面上被她自己碰出涟漪，似乎出现了朗姆洛的影子。  
朗姆洛坐在浴缸边低头看着她，脸上的疤痕被水纹扭曲得像是一条条蠕动的红蛇，他的双眼中盛满嘲讽和冷笑，高高在上，像是在看一块腐烂的肉糜。  
“Soldier.”  
他张嘴说。  
Becky猛地浑身发凉，她飞快地从浴缸里坐起来，水在她脸上形成了一层薄薄的膜又迅速在空气中向两侧裂开，Becky用右手紧紧抓着浴缸的边缘，保持这个姿势坐着直到洗澡水开始发凉，才慢慢站了起来。  
晚餐是熏培根卷，玉米浓汤和牛腩土豆自助，戴恩在员工福利这一方面简直就像是养猪，老爹崇尚多吃多餐更多训练的这一套方法，更多的热量摄入意味着这些大兵得在训练场上留更多的汗，但看起来人人都乐在其中。把自己收拾干净的Becky看上去简直焕然一新，这转变就好像是从垃圾女孩变成了苏菲玛索，老爹甚至忍不住吹了个口哨出来。  
Becky的头发剪的参差不齐，但凌乱并且仍然带着微微水汽的发梢让她看起来乖极了，她白得像个塑料娃娃，脱掉了那一身让她像个桶的脏衣服以后老爹发现她其实不高、不矮、不瘦也不胖，至少有一双会让所有女人都嫉妒尖叫起来的长腿，她穿着背心和一条男士运动短裤，裸露在外的肢体上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，老爹知道那不是健美运动员那种中看不中用的货色，这是真正接受过特殊训练的人才会有的完美体型。  
Becky用机械手稳稳地托着盘子，没有倾斜也没有捏碎它，这让老爹赞叹了一声，他主动给Becky盘子里添了一勺牛腩土豆。“有人给你接上这么一条胳膊，不是为了端盘子的吧？”  
“为了任务。”Becky的回答干巴巴的，她并不想回答这个问题，这会让她回想起冬日战士的那段时间，但Becky仍然努力让自己听起来更柔和一点。“我的左手，以前摔断了。”  
“酷，告诉爹地，这玩意有没有感觉？”老爹就像个头一次拆开变形金刚的半大男孩，对Becky的金属臂产生了莫大的兴趣，他甚至用勺子背敲了敲表面。  
Becky没有躲开，他们两个都被夹在自助桌边的队伍里往前挪动，她往嘴里塞了一整块培根肉卷。“没有。”Becky的声音听起来很含糊。“但是战损会痛。”机械臂的某些电子触头和她的骨头和神经接在一起，那种痛远远要比用一只人手挨揍更加难熬。  
Becky打好了几乎一个士兵饭量四倍的食物，端着盘子离开了队伍去找空桌，老爹一手端着他自己的盘子，转过头饶有兴致的看着她的背影，嘴角咧开微微往上一抬。  
他现在是越来越有兴趣了，老爹吃雇佣兵这口饭吃了一辈子，每一天都在枪林弹雨中和死神抢命玩，他参与过无数小国家的内部政变，也稍稍摸到过那些“世界巨鳄”的钱包边，但却从来没机会弄清楚那些大人物到底在玩什么把戏。但这个姑娘显然和他们不一样，老爹还没弄清楚她的身份，但她显然是从“那个圈子”里掉出来的，那个由超级英雄，钢铁人和政府秘密特工组织构成的小圈子里，她身上或许藏着什么老爹想破脑袋也想不到的政府机密，而这有可能毁了戴恩，也有可能让戴恩发展的更好。  
老爹是个数一数二的雇佣兵，但他同样是个精明透顶的商人，他不会眼睁睁的看着Becky的秘密毁了他的家底，他会在这之前就解决掉这件事。  
他看着Becky那颗炸了毛的脑袋若有所思。他给了这个丫头她想要的，这个丫头也得让他足够满意才行。  
这才是做生意。


	5. Chapter 5

但揭老底行动始终没什么进展，这让老爹感觉有些挫败。  
也不是全然查不到，他确实发现了几个月前的一张报纸，上头头版头条印着他的小妞儿被怀疑为一次恐怖袭击的主要负责人，那张监控录像截出来的照片十分模糊，凶手带着Becky同款的鸭舌帽，看上去Becky要臃肿的多，老爹承认她们两个确实有点像，但稍微有些脑子的人都会发现这不是Becky。  
一满杯底的威士忌在他杯里晃动，老爹刚冲了澡，只穿着一件宽松的白浴袍坐在沙发上，挂式电视里正放着Becky最近几天的所有训练录像，他扔下那份报纸，目不转睛的捕捉着屏幕里短发女孩的每一个动作。  
她太出色了，透过一层冰冷的屏幕，老爹几乎都能感觉到那只铁拳头带起的冷风。也许这个妞儿本名叫“surprise”，或者是“圣诞礼物”，老爹想着八成是他三十岁以前从没灵验过的新年愿望在这会儿全都折现了，像小孩儿攒了满满一盒子的彩色糖纸，突然变成了一个十项全能的完美士兵。他几乎让Becky和所有他拿的出手的兵都来了一次对战演习，事实证明面对大熊先锋那样的力量型选手，她的战术如抹了油的蛇一般灵活，而换上幽灵这样的技巧性选手，她又变得勇猛无比——老爹不得不承认，能够用泼妇骂街抓头发那一招先把幽灵生生摁在地上、又来了几记漂亮的直拳把他揍翻的人，Becky是古往今来的第一个。  
老爹把杯子里的酒全部倒进嘴里，双眼一动不动的盯着录像里Becky灵活攀上大熊的肩膀把他扭摔的动作，高潮一般从喉咙里挤出了一声叹息。  
敲门声打断了老爹的思路，他关了录像把电视机重新切回到晚间的肥皂剧频道，头也不回地喊了一声进。  
“Sir.”大熊先锋的脑袋率先探了进来，炮塔似的身形把整个门缝堵的严严实实。他带着一个u盘来，老爹知道那是他们下一趟任务的明细，这种东西一般不会被带到非工作时间来，大熊能在这个时间敲他的门，就肯定还有些别的事。老爹从镜面的反光里瞄着他，果然，那张被络腮胡密实覆盖的斯拉夫面孔上露出了一个尴尬又难为情的表情。  
“Sir.”大熊犹豫着开口，他现在还不知道那个女孩儿叫什么。“那个女孩儿……她一直在门口坐着，雅典娜让我来说一声。”  
老爹撂下杯往后靠在沙发上，两只挂着塑料拖鞋的脚打上了玻璃几。“Huh，surprise.”也许他们第一次见面的时候她说过自己叫什么，但那会儿老爹的脑子被警觉充斥着，一个字母也没记住。“让她进来。”  
铁塔一般的影子往旁边让了让，大熊对这个猴子似的姑娘充满了敬意，一部分是对她那条铁手臂，一部分是因为他刚刚被揍得不好受。Becky穿着一件仓库里翻出来的长袖衬衫，过于长的下摆空空荡荡，两条修长的大腿从那中间伸出来，光着脚，充满犹疑的站在老爹的门口。  
老爹一只手臂搭在沙发上转过头看着她就像个call girl那样站着，看着她那双白生生的腿和镜子里一截弧线漂亮的脖颈，足够香艳了，但他的裤裆里异常的平静——这双美腿曾经生生夹爆了一个仿生假人的硅胶脑袋，老爹的脸上迅速充满了不赞同的表情。  
“你不能在男人窝里穿成这样走来走去，你爸爸是怎么教你的？”  
Becky看起来对“爸爸”这个称谓迷茫的很，她记忆的前七十年里被“命令”和“管理员”充斥，最近几年里又多了“战友”和“敌人”，她走进去，右手用力地捏着金属手指，并起腿拘谨地坐在一侧的单人沙发上，她看起来有一肚子的话要说。  
好极了，所以他现在不光是个被赖上的可怜虫，还得充当失足少女的心灵倾听者了是吗？老爹的胸腔小幅度震动着，自嘲的笑声还没离开他的嘴就已经消失，他伸手给自己又倒了一杯酒，几根手指捏着杯顺便示意Becky可以开始了。  
“你……R，那个R消失了。”  
Becky听起来欲言又止，她用一个字母替代了她故事中的主人公，但老爹敏感的感觉到这个R大概就是让她找到自己这儿来的人。“他被压在了楼底下，但是没死，有人救了他，我……我忘了很多事，没去找他，后来他就消失了。”  
“他被一整座大楼压着，还没死？”老爹咋舌。  
“他不会死，总是有人杀他，但是没人成功。”Becky摇着头，绿眼睛专注地盯着自己与众不同的那只手，突然缓和下来的语调听起来柔软得很。“他就是那种，永远也没法被杀死的人。”  
“好了，好了，Girl，我不是付费来听少男女情感频道的，说重点。”  
Becky抬起头看了老爹一眼，视线匆匆划过他的脸，又很快低了下去。“他是我的管理员，从几十年前开始……但我见过他，很早以前，在几十年前。”  
老爹猛地咳了一声，但他没有打断Becky。  
“他对我很好，我是说，在#那种地方。”  
Becky就像个失灵的老复读机，断断续续的捡着那些她能记起来的片段来说，也许是她太需要找一个人来倾诉这些事了，Steve不行，Steve会指责她的迷茫，朗姆洛也不行，朗姆洛现在兴许是死了。老爹显然成为了她唯一能够倾诉的对象，何况他还长着那样一张脸。她的话甚至连不成句，前言不搭后语，有一些只是几个破碎的短语，但她说的越多，老爹的眉头拧得越深。  
“所以你的意思是——”老爹忍不住打断了Becky，他放下腿探过身来，一只手臂搭在沙发的扶手上，深褐色的眼睛里清晰的装着Becky的脸。“他电击你，虐待你，把你像个东西似的训练和使用，你还他妈觉得他对你好极了？你爱他爱到离家出走，就因为他为了不冻死饿死你，给你一件外套，或者几块长虫子的巧克力？”  
这听起来可不像爱情，更像是小傻狗咬着主人裤腿不放还汪汪叫的弱智依赖，而这个“主人”为了摆脱小狗还特意举家搬到了拉丁美洲。老爹的嗓音充满了叹息，他重新靠回去，用一种高高在上的、怜悯又讥讽的眼神看着Becky。“Girl。”他的嗓音低沉的要挤出水来。  
“你到底是有什么毛病？”  
Becky猛地站起来，落荒而逃。


	6. Chapter 6

老爹依旧不愿意费脑子记住Becky的名字，他猜想她这样的人之前一定有一个响当当的代号，但Becky拒绝透露，所以他在一次行动会议之后宣布，以后这个一条铁手的怪女孩就叫做Surprise。  
惊喜，多好的名字，她得在自己漂亮的小脖子上打一个大大的蝴蝶结才行。一个小时后老爹领着自己的队伍上了运输机，Becky穿着为她订制的一套制服，厚实的高领紧紧地簇拥着她的脖颈暂时断了老爹那个“扎蝴蝶结”的设想，防弹材料被嵌在一层作战外套下，把她的胸部压的扁平得很，大熊的眼神在Becky的胸前和雅典娜的胸前来回移动着，所有人都能从他那双坦率过头的眼睛里读出感叹和沾沾自喜的意味来，然后雅典娜踹了他一脚。  
运输机平稳的飞向他们这一趟的目的地，在真正的大生意来临以前老爹接了不少小活，他们现在要去送一个代号叫“瓦伦”的家伙下地狱，几天以前老爹把“大楼坍塌、几十年、冷冻、电击椅”这样几个关键词交给蟑螂去查，他们得到的信息并不多，但里面明确的提到了一个庞大的犯罪组织，而这个“瓦伦”恰好被老爹发现和那个组织有些牵扯。  
那些真正的犯罪组织和雇佣兵就像是肥皂水和飞出去的肥皂泡，他们为戴恩提供了发展的土壤，却从来不露出自己的真面目，老爹想着没准以前戴恩还挣过他们的钱。这一趟他要搞清楚Becky的真正来历，也许这个“瓦伦”会告诉他一些他想要知道的信息。  
作为一个雇佣兵头目，老爹确实算是业内数一数二的了，就算是在黑水，想要拎出几个他这样心思缜密又手段杰出的领导者也很困难，他连着看了几天Becky的录像，为她制订了一套详尽到头发丝的作战计划，老爹发现Becky对于冷兵器的娴熟程度丝毫不下于热武器，所以他几乎找来了所有他能弄到的小玩具让Becky挨个试了一遍，现在她的大腿套和靴筒里至少塞着七种不一样的小刀。  
Becky对雅典娜滔滔不绝的关于“women's right”的看法表示认可，她也觉得这个行业里实在是缺少一些对杰出女性的认可——她还记得娜塔莎 罗曼诺夫，那是个真正值得尊敬的厉害的姑娘，但娜塔莎也曾经有过一段不得不穿着低胸皮衣才能有活干的悲惨岁月。老爹用一个从鼻腔里发出来的蛮不在乎的哼笑插入了姑娘们的聊天室，他认为漂亮姑娘就应该待在男人的身后被保护着，最好成天养养花、遛遛狗，最好还会做那种香气扑鼻的炖肉才行，这种摸枪管、扔炸弹的危险工作还是交给老爷们儿比较合适。至于他队伍里这两位绝无仅有的异性，老爹摆了摆手，雅典娜算半个男人，而小惊喜？小惊喜算半个人类。  
Becky哑口无言，只好带着幽灵的耳机闭着眼睛装睡，耳朵里塞满了公路音乐，仿佛自己不是在几千英尺的高空上做着死亡旅行，而是正开着车穿越亚利桑那州的无穷戈壁，她感觉到了老爹探究的视线正在她的脸上乱晃，但是无所谓了，他不是朗姆洛，朗姆洛这次真的死了。  
但这样也好，她可以留在这里，把他当做一个全新的人，也许她就也会成为一个全新的人。“一个全新的开始”，就像Steve说的那样。  
抵达目的地时天已经完全黑透了，厚重浓密的云彩把月光挡的严严实实，Becky跟在雅典娜的身后最后一个下了运输机，老爹这一套并没带多少装备，只有几个兵在夜色的掩盖下抬着几个沉重的木头箱子匆匆地跑动，剩下的人全都在空地上等着。  
接头的人开来了几辆越野车，老爹坐在副驾驶位置上伸着腿，一只手托着平板在上面飞快操作。  
“你在干什么？”Becky的脑袋从后座凑过来，毛茸茸的发梢微微支着，扫得老爹耳根发痒。  
他咧着嘴用手掌抓了一把，把屏幕稍稍倾斜，给Becky看上面散发幽光的线状建筑结构。“待会儿你跟着大熊先锋从这里绕进去，雅典娜给你们盯着上方，其余的没你什么事，只要闭嘴，然后看。”  
“噢。”第一次在战斗中没有充当主力输出，这让Becky有些略微的不适应，也许老爹还没有发现她的能耐，她直着身体坐在越野车后座上，车身在戈壁上剧烈的颠簸，但她的视线始终扎根一般的盯在老爹被发胶凝固得趾高气昂的头发上——如果这个男人发现了她到底能做到什么程度，他就会比现在对她更加热情百倍，而不是把“大熊先锋”，“雅典娜”，或者其他的什么人排在她前面。  
越野车停在一个小仓库的后头，他们下了车开始分拣装备，Becky站在队伍的最中间伸出手拨开木箱里添箱的干草，但雅典娜先她一步拿走了柄AR15，大熊挡在后面朝Becky嘿嘿一乐，两排洁白整齐的牙齿在浓密的络腮胡子中间闪着白光，扛走了沉重的链式机枪，然后是一些她叫不出名字的士兵，列着队在她面前走过去，直到最后Becky也没能拿到属于自己的武器，她扭过头看着幽灵拿走他的，然后两手空空地回到了老爹的车旁边。  
“没有趁手的，小公主？”老爹嘴皮子一掀，嘲笑她太挑剔，从车上翻出把小手枪塞进了Becky手里，后者双手捧着那把袖珍精致的Lady Hawk，彻彻底底的黑了脸。  
接下来的三十分钟路程里Becky没有再说过一个字，她的脸色阴沉沉的，嘴唇紧紧的抿在一起，牙齿用力地咬着以至于腮帮都鼓了出来，Becky得用右手握着那把小夜鹰才不至于让机械臂把它捏的粉碎，直到抵达目的地她第一个跳下了车，她要好好给这些人上了一课。  
——那简直就是一场血花与杀戮的秀，Becky就像吸嗨了一样，在得到命令以后迅速冲进了通道，本来应该做先锋的大熊和她的身份完全对调了过来，Becky灵活地游走在最前头为他们扫除障碍，她甚至没开一枪，短刀就像是那条机械手的第六根手指一样灵活的转动，不断扎过划开守卫的脖颈和胸口。  
“砰。”血花在Becky身后溅开，她推开臂弯中断气的安保尸体抬头朝上看，正好对上楼顶雅典娜藏在瞄准镜后的小半张脸。他们迅速扫清了整个一楼大厅，Becky踢碎了一或者两个灯泡，剩下的忽明忽暗的晃动着照射出喷溅的血液，大熊在后头补着枪，亲眼看着Becky停下来，手里拎着一只血淋淋的断手，把手掌压在了控制室的扫描板上。  
“滴——”电子闸门缓慢开启，大熊喉结滚动着，他快要找不到自己的声音了，大熊目不转睛的看着Becky，打开了通讯。“呃，Sir？这边结束了。”  
Becky微微喘着气，她通常没有这么强烈的表现欲，也许是老爹的态度太明显，才让她那么变得就像个急需爹地奖赏的四岁小丫头似的——那个男人把自己称为“Big Daddy”，不代表他真的就是所有人的老爸了，至少不会是她的。Becky的脸色稍微缓和了一些，她用袖子抹了抹小刀把它塞回皮套里，然后跟在大熊的身后走进了那扇电子闸门。  
蟑螂的高科技小东西一直在他们身后密切关注着行动过程，所以他们干了什么老爹那边都等于在看实况转播，他并没有对Becky的行为做出什么赞赏或者反对的举动，反而他被逗乐了，瞧瞧那双写满了不甘的眼睛，她看起来就像个拿了一百分但是老师没有给小红花的小委屈蛋。  
老爹下了车，双手卡在腰上在凉飕飕的夜风中舒坦地抻直了腰，脖颈中间发出惬意无比的卡吧一声，好吧，乖孩子是得得到一些奖赏。  
老爹的皮靴子迈过一地惨不忍睹的战后狼藉，那个“瓦伦”已经被幽灵从他的安全屋里翻了出来，捆得结结实实的跪在控制室中央，老爹用手枪拍着俘虏的侧脸，示意士兵把人带到小黑屋里等着他，然后从外套口袋里摸出了袋甘米熊软糖扔给了Becky，后者迅速接住了它，动作娴熟得就跟演练过几千遍似的。  
“Good girl.”这就是乖孩子的奖赏。  
他搓了把Becky的头发就像搓一条小狗，然后从她旁边越了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

老爹有特殊的审讯技巧，这一点全戴恩集团的人都知道。  
没人知道那天小黑屋里究竟发生了什么，Becky和大熊坐在一起清点战损，脊背挺得直直的竖起耳朵企图用她四倍强化的听力偷听，但合金内嵌夹层墙壁的隔音效果一流，她也只是听见了几声压抑的闷哼，像是被人堵住了嘴巴又掐着喉咙，痛到极致充满恐惧的叫声。  
半小时以后老爹才走出来，迷彩外套上溅着星星点点的血迹，他拿衣服碎片擦着手，布满胡茬的一边嘴角扯起来，用一种诡异又瘆人的笑容看着Becky，从鼻腔里发出了一声短促的笑声，然后回了老窝。  
也许他发现了什么。Becky坐在运输机的角落里，忧心忡忡地垂着头。她从一开始就没隐瞒过，那些显而易见的小漏洞他只需要查一查就会发现了，她是个冷血的侩子手，脑子被人搅和的一团糟的人造武器，潜逃在外的战争犯……也许他会想办法通知Steve，或者九头蛇，也许她该跑了。  
但是——  
Becky用余光看着老爹的方向，用眼神贪恋地描摹这张在光影下轮廓深邃的侧脸，他深陷的眼窝里像盛满了两潭醉人的酒，就算喝下去时会辣得她痛哭出来，会如火一般将她从里到外焚烧殆尽，她也会毫不犹豫的一饮而尽。就算他不是朗姆洛，Becky也想留在这里，何况老爹不会用那种眼神看她，那种仿佛她只是一件装在罐子里密封的货物的眼神。  
她的目光太热烈了，快要在老爹的脸上烧出两个洞，这让老爹想装作若无其事都不行，他只好转过头来，微微挑着一边眉毛对上Becky的眼睛。“你在看谁？”  
Becky愣住了，老爹蜜褐色的眼睛里盛满笑意，但这笑意冷冰冰的，由它而牵扯出的每一条深刻的皱纹中间都藏着不满。  
“你在透过Daddy的脸看着谁？”  
他们两个坐的很近，Becky一直规规矩矩的并拢着双腿坐得就像个大家闺秀，只因为老爹的坐姿太放荡了以至于他的两条腿足足占据了一人半的位置，老爹的沙白色工装裤紧紧挨着Becky的大腿，他结实的肩膀也紧紧抵着她的，Becky几乎整个人都被这个男人身上辛辣的烟草焦香和尘土味道包裹着。  
“别企图在爹地的脸上找你那个婊子养的的小情人的影子，你听见我说的了？”老爹的嗓音低极了，挨在Becky的耳边，还伸出了一只手紧紧托住她的两颊，强迫她抬起头来，用那双绿眼睛注视着他的双眼。“告诉我，现在给你一口热饭吃，给你床睡觉还让你有活儿干的人是谁？”  
他的手指微微用力，捏的Becky有些发疼，她有些发愣，匆忙点了一下头。“是你，先生，是你。”  
这个回答让他不满意，老爹拧起眉毛，把那只手改为捏着她的下巴好让她把脸蛋儿抬得更高。“叫我爹地，宝贝，在我的地盘他们都这么叫，你也得这么叫。”  
“……爹地。”  
“好姑娘。”老爹终于满意了，他松开手，拇指和中指在一起留恋地一搓，老爹痛快地舒了口气，在运输机内部站起来一只手叉着腰，一只手下意识的磨着剃到刺手的后颈。他摸过其他当兵的女人的手或者脸蛋儿，没有手感太好的，这也难怪，他们得在风沙和枪炮中间摸爬滚打，谁也没心思管自己的脸上是不是又冒了青春痘，但是这小丫头的脸蛋儿，它嫩得过分了，白得像个二十刀一个还会叫的娃娃，浅色的小汗毛像桃子上的那一层，柔软的蹭着他手指上的茧子。  
老爹又想到那天晚上那两条白生生的大腿，她防弹背心底下压的扁平的胸部，还有刚才紧张得滑出来的一小节舌头。  
他的裤裆有些发紧，八成是最近活儿太多了，也许他回去应该联系一下凡妮，或者多洛丽塔。  
Fuck.老爹张开嘴无声地咒骂着，弯腰钻进了货舱，把其他人全都赶了出来。  
而Becky则注视着他钻进货舱的背影，他们两个刚才的对话只发生在他们两个中间，并且音量低得坐在旁边的人也听不见，所以在她对上雅典娜充满了好奇和探究的眼神飘过来时，下意识像是隐瞒什么一样躲闪地偏开了脸。这太奇怪了，她才来了这儿不到一个月，却好像立刻和老板有了小秘密。  
他们安全回到了芝加哥，老爹还顺便从别的什么地方带回来了一点意外收获，Becky不知道那是什么，但她也不在意，像戴恩这样披着一层合法外衣的公司，做些什么怪事都不意外。老爹把他的外套随手抛给了Becky，而后者也理所当然的接住了它，这让早就习惯了干这个的幽灵保持伸出双手的姿势微微一愣，眼睁睁地看着Becky跟在老爹身后迅速进了大厦的玻璃转门，然后消失在了缓缓合拢的两片电梯门中间。  
技术工种从幽灵身后摸上来，用手肘杵着幽灵的肋骨，两排得意的白牙在一张黑脸上显得格外的动人。“看开点，兄弟。”蟑螂由衷地为战友高兴，老爹的私人秘书可不是那么好当的。也许这让幽灵少了一笔可观的额外奖金，但多出来的大把脑细胞可不是钱能买回来的。  
而老爹也愈发的发现Becky使唤起来真是顺手极了，她就像是被人精心培养过的全能型人才一样，写出来的报告言简意赅到一个单词也不会多余，办事效率卓绝，至少掌握六种语言，还出奇的听话。假如老爹是那种每天穿着手工订制西装夹公文包的美国普通有钱老总，他绝对要给Becky配上一身性感的小套裙，让那双大长腿裹在一层渔网袜里每天在他面前晃来晃去。  
但是他不是。老爹靠在椅子里，一双绑带的作战鞋架在办公桌边上，一只手搭着座椅的扶手，另一只手的拇指搓着自己那些刺手的胡茬，心不在焉的看着Becky给他做口述报告。  
没准那些“传闻”是真的，有人真搞出了那种什么超级血清的玩意儿，看看这姑娘的铁胳膊，老爹敢打包票这东西一般地方弄不出来，这几根机械指头灵活的就像从她娘胎里带出来的一样，老爹确信这里头有东西肯定是和她的神经系统连在一起的，这种义肢装载方法他还没听说哪个医院有过。  
“过来，Girl。”老爹听着她顺畅地念报告里那段鬼画符的非洲土著语，拧着眉毛叫停了她。  
Becky合起文件夹放在桌上，顺从地绕过办公桌现在老爹的椅子边上，双手垂在身体两侧站姿标准得仿佛要接受检阅。  
她的皮肤比楼上前台的小罗莎还要嫩，浅褐色的小雀斑像是几颗散落的星星，但那家伙说他们已经知道有她几十年了。老爹并不质疑瓦伦说的话，通常情况下一个人在恐惧得屁滚尿流中吼出来的多半都是真的，但Becky就在这，活生生的站在他面前，脸皮干净又稚嫩，一条皱纹都没有，绝对不是什么六十岁打底的老太太。  
“弯腰。”老爹说。  
Becky弯下腰，下一秒钟就被老爹的手掌心扣住了脖颈，皮肤连接处传来的热度烫得她几乎僵硬，她被拉着低下头，两片充满雪茄烟味和酒气的嘴唇覆盖了上来。  
能够明目张胆在工作时间又是烟又是酒的，整个戴恩也只有老爹一个人，而这个全欧洲价格最高的雇佣兵头目此刻用那双干燥的嘴唇吻着她，技巧娴熟无比的逗弄她就像逗一个按小时收费的女孩儿，Becky没闭眼，老爹也没有，他蜜褐色的眼仁里充满了清醒的审视——老爹真的有点儿好奇，她能这么一直乖到哪一步。  
她的舌头是甜的，一般人的舌头不会是甜的，老爹从她牙床边上翻出来了一枚被藏起来的小熊软糖，这颗半融化的凝胶糖果在他们两个热烈胶着在一起的四片嘴唇中间来回翻搅。  
她刚才一本正经地做口述报告的时候就在偷吃糖果，这个发现让老爹几乎忍不住笑出来，也停下了从Becky笔直的大腿往上探索的另一只手。  
“行了，行了女孩。”他叫停，松开扣着Becky后颈的手重新靠回椅子上给自己倒了一杯底酒，老爹用舌头扫着一塌糊涂的唇面，低头把那颗糖吐在了杯里。“你得学会拒绝，知道吗？不能我让你干什么你就干什么。”  
Becky的脸在发红，她抿着嘴往后退了一步，微微湿润的绿色眼睛牢牢地盯在老爹的脸上，里头写满了“你让我干什么我就干什么”的理所当然。  
老爹被这目光噎了一下，几天以前他确实跟Becky说过这话，但绝对不是用来应付这种场合的——老天，他感觉自己就像个诱拐弱智女秘书的人渣老板。“Ah——Jesus.”他感叹，然后挥手叫Becky出去，但她没动。  
Becky甚至一个字母也没说，但是老爹就是仿佛get到了她每一个肢体语言的含义，一个念头下意识就从他脑子冒了出来，然后老爹举手投降。  
“好了！好了！我会赔给你一袋新糖的行了吧？自己去找雅典娜要！上帝！”  
见鬼，那群人到底是脑子有什么毛病？他们创造出来的到底是个杀人机器还是蜡笔小新？


	8. Chapter 8

这世界上有两种人八卦起来最要命，一种是真正的长舌妇——但这种人通常在戴恩活不过两天，一种就是耿直的过了头的，比如大熊。  
“你说你看见什么？”员工食堂里，雅典娜把小土豆块丢进嘴里咀嚼着，健康的小麦色脸颊随着动作一鼓一鼓的，让大熊简直挪不开眼睛。这才是女人，大熊暗地里想，他的意思是，雅典娜野的够味，枪法够准，干什么都像是一头捕食的母狮子似的，而那个新来的铁胳膊小豆丁呢？个头还不到他肩膀，两条大腿加起来还没有他一个的粗——他不是在说surprise不能打，事实上那个小丫头能打的要命，但是……  
大熊拧着眉毛用力地嚼嘴里那块牛筋，嘴唇翕动着从一层厚厚的络腮胡子里挤出几个字。“我看见她和头儿亲嘴。”  
“你看见他俩干什么？？！”雅典娜丢下叉子，提高了音量。  
“亲嘴！shit！就咱俩昨晚干那事儿。”大熊也丢下叉子，瞪着眼睛。  
雅典娜冷笑了一声，用勺子在大熊盘子里挖走了一大块肉泥。“咱俩昨晚干那事，他俩不可能。”  
“oh……真的吗？”高个儿黑人从另一张桌子那边探过头来。“我还想找个机会请她喝杯咖啡来着。”雅典娜朝他做了一个抹脖子的手势，她得找个时间好好和Surprise聊一聊才行，毕竟这地方女人就只有她们俩，有些事和粗汉子说还不如玩网络漂流瓶。老爹可不是什么对女人心慈手软的家伙，再加上那样的一张脸，很难不让女人下了他的床一次就还想爬第二次，她得给Surprise打一个预防针，要是老爹也试图把手伸进她的裤子，Surprise得学会踹他的裤裆才行。  
所以晚上她先是去敲开了Becky的门，没人回应。  
她又去敲老爹的，门没关，隐隐约约的说话声从门缝里透出来。“进来！”有人喊。  
雅典娜推开门进去，先是充满战略性地在屋里扫视了一圈，没有随地乱扔的酒瓶子或者内裤，也没有撕开一半的杰士邦，雅典娜走过门廊进了客厅，然后看见老爹那个超大号的挂式电视上正运行着电子游戏，老爹那个抓得老高的脑袋从沙发的边缘露出来，这个位置太低了，他显然没坐在沙发上，并且老爹的肩膀微微向两侧舒展着，就像在怀里抱了一个什么似的。  
“操！从旁边抄过去，等着送死吗？？”老爹的怒骂声响起来，游戏手柄被他敲得噼里啪啦响，雅典娜从沙发旁边绕过去，果然小惊喜就在老爹两条腿中间坐着，像一对前胸贴后背的连体婴儿似的，俩人手里都疯狂地敲着游戏手柄。  
老爹的人物被一枪爆了头，game over.  
老爹大骂着扔下游戏手柄，手掌用力地摁着surprise的脑袋揉搓她的头发，惊喜的白脸蛋被他捏的发红，施暴很显然不是这一局游戏之后才开始的，他们俩不一定窝在这儿多久了。大佬Big Daddy还是头一次体会到被猪队友拖累得被人摁在地上揍的感觉，他现在脾气不顺极了，转过头拧着眉毛看着雅典娜。  
“有事？”  
“呃。”雅典娜突然哽住了。“我来看看Surprise，她需要什么。”  
“她好得很。”老爹恶狠狠地打断她，要不是Becky在实战里太有用，就看在她糟糕的游戏技术上老爹也要把她打包扔出芝加哥。  
老爹撵走了雅典娜，叹着气用双手用力地搓着脸颊，掌心的干燥温热让他的困意逐渐上涌，老爹的眼皮发红，眼眶发青，这是他一连几个晚上熬夜看资料的后果。他往后仰着背，酸疼的颈椎中间发出卡巴的一声闷响，老爹靠在沙发的座垫上展开双臂搭在上头，Becky在他双腿之间坐着扭过头，正好能看到老爹高挺的鼻尖像一个灯塔似的直直指着天花板。  
半袖T恤在他身上被绷得紧紧的，每一块肌肉的轮廓都被展露出来，淡淡的汗味和烟草香气冲着Becky的鼻子，这个男人闻起来比朗姆洛要柔软，也更热，朗姆洛不同，朗姆洛冷的像块冰。Becky很想把脸贴上去，去感受一下老爹的胸腔里的震动是不是也那么有力。但老爹的喉结上下滚动了一下，微微发哑的嗓音就这么发出来。  
“我说过什么来着？”他抬起头，视线微微往下看着Becky扭过来的脸。“别用那种眼神看着爹地。”  
他从喉咙里发出一声叹息，疲惫得仿佛刚与死神赛跑结束。“爹地闭着眼睛也能看清你，傻女孩。”  
Becky不再说话了，而老爹用一只手蒙着眼，几缕头发脱离了其余的掌控，软软的垂下来搭在他的手背上，让这个男人看起来多了几分衰老，也许他和朗姆洛的年纪差不多，五十出头，很难说这个岁数的男人老还是不老。  
这些天她一直忍不住不停的把朗姆洛和老爹比较，他们太不同了，Becky越比较就越能清晰的认识到这一点，这个把自己称为老爹的家伙更像个人，更有人气，他吃饭，骂人，甚至会跟大熊一块儿对着悬崖撒尿，还笑嘻嘻地让雅典娜捂住Becky的眼睛。但是朗姆洛……朗姆洛有太多面，她不知道哪一个才是真的。老爹直起腰来，摁着Becky的头又开了一局游戏，不出意外地又被小惊喜拖累致死。  
老爹丢开游戏手柄，哀叹着“带不动”，而后者轻轻地把机械手指从游戏手柄上拿开，几个按钮零件跌落在了地毯上，一股烟从里头冒了出来。Becky转过脑袋，绿眼睛像是他老家那只翻垃圾桶的猫的眼睛似的那么圆，茫然又惊讶，好像在控诉他这玩意为什么那么脆弱。  
老爹看着那双眼睛愣住了，心脏突然剧烈的跳动了一下，力度之大扯得他整片胸口都在疼，像被大熊狠狠地揍了一圈，又撞在了地上，他一手捂住胸口，重新往后仰在了沙发上。  
他妈的。  
他妈的他妈的他妈的。  
老爹看着天花板上那个奢侈得吓死人的水晶吊灯用力地深呼吸，满脑子只剩下了一句脏话。


	9. Chapter 9

“砰，砰砰，砰。”  
接连的枪声从射击训练场里传出来，黑人握着枪托紧手腕不断瞄准着人形靶的眉心和左胸射击，几个圆洞精准的开在所有致命位置上，成绩不错，黑人掂着手里那把黑星，一只手拉开防护耳罩，从自己的小隔板里探出身喊隔壁的Becky。  
“Hey ！surprise！”  
“啊？”Becky正忙着击落快速移动的人形靶，垂下头动作飞快的给自己换了个弹匣。  
“Cool.”黑人看着Becky场地里逐渐拉近的那个靶子，几枚子弹几乎重叠着从一个洞里钻了过去，“我是说，你晚上有空吗？我知道一家不错的意大利餐厅。”  
Becky换好了弹匣，两根手指拉着保险抬起头看了一眼黑人。“Nope，我得去做任务报告。”  
“那明天晚上？”  
“也不行，明天整个一下午都要陪幽灵做对战演习，晚餐大概在食堂解决。”Becky目不斜视，脸颊和肩膀因射击的后座力微微震动着。  
“明天中午？喝杯咖啡吧Surprise，plz——”黑人整个身体都挤了过来，小隔板里塞了两个人顿时显得拥挤了起来，他的后背紧紧贴着一侧的隔板，长手臂伸过来撑在另外一侧上，把Becky整个人圈在了中间。  
而Becky几乎没怎么动，只是又放下黑星，换了那把上一次老爹塞给她的Lady hawk，手心托着弹匣推进去发出“咔”的一声，抬起头朝黑人露出了个礼貌的微笑。  
“谢了，但是明天中午要开会，你忘了吗？”  
“……好吧，玩得开心点，surprise.”黑人拧起眉毛，想起好像确实有这么一回事，但Becky显然已经把拒绝两个字写在脑门上了，他只能沮丧的耸了耸肩膀，从Becky的隔间里钻了出去。射击场的二楼转角出有个人影这时也不见了，Becky抬起头往那边看，只看见半只快要消失不见的作战靴子。  
从射击场出来Becky又去训练馆泡了一会儿，她只穿着一件紧身的运动文胸，拳击短裤把她结实的屁股裹得更圆了，Becky带着分指的拳套，脚趾弓起来用力地抓着拳台的皮垫表面，热汗一滴一滴从她的棕发里甩出来，或者顺着脖颈的曲线往下流，她的皮肤被汗水沁得发凉，依旧呈现出一种不健康的苍白，和她对练的那个新兵眼睛都发直了，然后被Becky用右臂紧紧地锁死在了地上。  
新兵被断头台勒得窒息，用力地拍打着地面Becky才把他放开，老爹不知道站在下头看了多久，那个新兵狼狈地捂着脖颈下去的时候他还踹了新兵一脚。  
“看，看，看，他妈眼珠子都掉里头去了。”老爹骂着新兵，两只手拽住自己半袖上衣的下摆从头上扯下来，同样带上拳套弯腰钻进了四角拳台。“来，爹地陪你练。”  
老爹光着上身站在拳台上，大短裤松松垮垮的挂在腰上，露出里面一截Calvin Klein的内裤边，结实的蜜色肌线就从那边上延伸出来，就好像岁月也没能在这副身体上留下什么痕迹，反而像把矬子似的，把它打磨得更加精干了。  
“Girl，你的眼睛快把爹地烧穿了。”老爹舒展着肩膀，屈起膝盖用脚跟用力地碾压皮垫，带着拳套原地跳了两下，朝Becky挑衅地扬着下颌，被烟草熏得低哑的嗓音微微得发着飘。Becky被他逗弄得尴尬极了，她用力撞了下双手的拳套，谨慎地周旋在老爹的周围。  
Big Daddy能让戴恩在“全欧洲价最高的雇佣兵团”位置上坐得这么稳，光靠他的脑子肯定是不够的，老爹的拳头和他的心一样黑，没有人不知道这一点。Becky和老爹打了两轮，她一直谨慎地避免着自己的机械手会伤到老爹，但这男人似乎完全没有这方面顾虑，他就像头难缠的恶狼似的紧紧咬着Becky不放，每一枚落在她身上的拳头都实在极了。  
“Come on，别像个小姑娘似的。”老爹咧开嘴，舌头刮着牙齿上被Becky揍出来的血丝，热辣辣的汗水顺着他的头发丝往下滑，老爹打得畅快极了，他垫着脚猛地朝前突了一步，假动作让Becky迅速后退，他还在挑衅Becky。“babe babe babe——到爸爸这儿来。”  
Becky试图摸清楚老爹的打法，但这太难了，光是她能认出来的套路就已经涵盖了好几种不同的格斗技巧，老爹的出拳像雅典娜一样迅猛，带着以色列格斗术的影子，闪避的动作又像极了专业搏击，他的动作及其灵活，充满爆发力，Becky想也许他专门研究过巴西柔术也说不定。无数乱七八糟的念头在Becky脑袋里转着，她迅速向后弯下腰躲过老爹凶狠的一记直拳然后就势撑在地上，双腿猛地挑起来夹上老爹的肩膀和脖颈，以一种诡异的扭腰姿势把他生生锁在了地上，老爹抓着她的大腿倒在地上没有挣脱，这次对练到这儿就该结束了。  
他们俩都剧烈的深呼吸着，Becky松开双腿任由老爹一翻身爬起来，用牙齿撕开拳套的粘垫把手递给了老爹。后者把她从地上拽起来，Becky被拽着歪了一下冲进了老爹怀里，额头重重地撞在他紧绷的胸膛上，Becky听到从脑袋上方发出的一声沉闷的痛哼，然后一瓶拧开了盖的水递到她手边。  
“缓缓。”老爹双手卡着腰微微弓着脊背，剧烈的喘息着扯开嘴角看向别处，用手指撸着他凌乱还湿淋淋的头发。“过一阵儿爹地要接一单大生意，你不了解我们是怎么工作的，到时候跟着雅典娜。”  
“在哪儿？”每个行业都有自己不成文的规矩，Becky确实不太清楚雇佣兵在这种时候怎么干活，但像上一次她的那种solo显然就是“不合规矩”的典型代表。  
“非洲。”老爹朝训练馆里唯一一台电视机扬了扬下颌，Becky顺着他的方向看过去，恰好捕捉到正在播出的国际新闻，非洲爆发了一种叫拉曼拉的传染性病毒，整个地区都陷入了动乱。  
老爹一圈一圈的拆着绷带，把视线从电视屏幕上挪开。“看见了？到时候会有大乱子，爹地会赚得他们裤衩都不剩。”  
“你要参与政治斗争？”Becky敏感的从他的话里捕捉到了一些信息，她迅速警觉起来。  
“是啊，女孩，是啊，那帮婊子养的有钱人，就是这些有钱人把你从死神的小冰柜里拖出来，又给你装了条人不人鬼不鬼的铁玩意儿。”老爹一手活动着手腕，朝Becky的方向偏过头来，蜜褐色的眼仁里盛满了意味不明的笑意。  
如果说刚刚的Becky只是在为别人的事而警觉的话，那她现在简直就要变成一只炸了毛的猫了，老爹看着她紧绷的样子，从喉咙里发出了一声短促的嗤笑。“没错，小惊喜，没有老爹查不到的东西，oh……你都想不到，我究竟发现了什么。”  
“所以……你都知道了？”  
老爹又不再看她了，他拿起刚刚Becky放在桌上的那半瓶水，捏着塑料瓶身就着它喝了一大口，来不及咽下的矿泉水顺着他的嘴角溢出来挂在他沙棕色的胡茬上泛着光。“你指什么，那个叫九头蛇的组织，你其实是美国队长的前女友，还是你念念不忘的布洛克朗姆洛、那个和我有一张脸，还把自己炸死了的Asshole？没错，我都知道了。”  
“Wow，爹地本来以为你是个惊喜，结果你他妈还是个传奇。”  
“下一次，女孩儿，下一次你再想隐瞒什么事儿，就最好别半夜跑到别人房间里诉苦，或者干脆以什么——我的一个女性朋友？之类的东西来开头。”  
老爹离开了，只留下Becky一个人在训练馆里发着愣，他哪儿也没去，从踏出训练馆之后脸色就迅速阴沉了下来，一路上几乎没人有胆和他说话，老爹一直走回了自己的办公室，拎着那瓶水弯腰拉开了办公桌的抽屉，从里面抽出了一份薄薄的资料。  
资料是新印出来的，还散发着新鲜的打印机油墨的味道，老爹把它扔在桌上一只手翻开它，从里面的夹页里滑出了一张照片。老爹垂着眼睛看着那张照片半天，然后抄起订书器水杯之类的玩意发狠地砸碎在了墙上。  
那是一张新拍摄不久的照片，左下角还印着地点和时间，照片上没什么东西，只有一张床，洗到发白的床单被阳光照射着，上面有一个人，浑身缠满绷带，隐约的血色从绷带下渗出来，他带着呼吸机，似乎还活着，并且身形熟悉极了。  
“布洛克 朗姆洛。”老爹低声念出这个名字。


	10. Chapter 10

他们召开了一次短小的任务会议，老爹先是给每个人都签了一张支票，上头的一长串零让一些本来持有反对意见的人迅速沉默了下来，雅典娜歪在椅子上坐着，一只手拿着那张支票咋舌。  
“Sir，这是？”  
“奖金，这是那头给的第一笔款，干成之后还得有三倍的数。”老爹坐在会议桌的一头，投影仪泛着蓝光的屏幕晃着他的脸，让他的所有表情都陷入了一层浓稠的阴影中。他伸脚踢了踢Becky的椅子，后者站起来，开始给其他人阐述任务细节。  
拉曼拉病毒的大规模爆发对于其他人来说是个噩耗，是场灾难，但对于他们这些本身就已经把性命交给死神寄存的亡命徒来说反而是场狂欢，瘟疫几乎是动乱的代名词，有了这场瘟疫，他们再干活就会容易很多。Becky调出了这次雇主奥杜将军，还有他领导的红巾军，他们这一次的任务简单得很，就是帮助奥杜将军扫清政府军，把这个蠢材扶上去。  
这是一场叛乱，是政治斗争，里面会牵扯到太多不可控因素，Becky见过这种事，她甚至干过这种事，但那都是在九头蛇几乎一手掌控的干预下实施的，而老实说，老爹这么干太冒险了。  
她放完了所有资料片，会议室里暂时陷入了沉默，只有老爹用手指缓慢的敲动木桌的声音。“有谁有问题？”老爹扫视着所有人。  
“太冒险了。”Becky轻声说。  
“什么？”  
“太冒险了，你根本没法确认会牵扯到谁。”  
老爹发出了一声嗤笑，他停下敲击桌面的手指，转而握住一只玻璃杯，指腹在杯沿上缓慢的摩挲着。Becky抬起头紧紧地凝视着他，还没有要停下来的意思。“俄罗斯？美国？中国？假如任何一个牵扯到其中来，你觉得他们想要缴杀戴恩是一件多难的事？”  
“Girl——”老爹打断了她，Becky微微一愣，看到那双蜜褐色的眼仁中浓浓的讥讽。“告诉我，你来了戴恩几个月？”  
“不到三个月。”  
老爹把酒杯放在桌上，杯底与桌面发出沉闷的响声，让Becky瞬间紧绷了起来。“那谁给你的胆子，像条小狗似的跟爹地汪汪叫？”  
Becky不再说话了，但仍然没有退缩，这个做法真的太冒险了，这是一朝生一朝死的买卖，她不相信老爹没看到这一点，兴许这男人只是觉得这个险值得冒。她仍旧看着老爹，那股倔强劲儿像把小刀似的紧紧压着老爹的咽喉，一丁点儿都不退让。“你不能去。”  
在场的这么想的显然不只有Becky一个，老爹看到蟑螂甚至也要张开嘴为她声援，老爹看了高个儿黑人一眼，后者默契地闭紧了嘴，然后老爹沉默下来，也许有十分钟那么久。  
“惊喜，你跟我过来。”他叫走了Becky。  
他们两个一前一后的离开了会议室，Becky跟在老爹身后，走过了茶水间，走过了休息室，一直跟着他推开他办公室的玻璃拉门，看着老爹走到他桌子后头，坐在了椅子上。  
他拉开抽屉，从里头抽出了一本黄色的文件夹扔在桌上，硬质塑料皮在桌上发出啪的一声滑过来，停在Becky的眼睛底下。  
“看看。”老爹一只手捏着鼻梁。  
有那么一瞬间，Becky似乎穿透了这层黄色塑料皮看到了里头写些什么，这让她突然心生胆怯——她退缩了，这太不寻常了，她掉下火车，身体在冰原的悬崖上被摔的支离破碎的时候也没害怕，亲手杀死挚友的时候也没害怕，反而在现在，在翻开一本资料之前退缩了。  
Becky迅速看了一眼老爹，在那双眼中又发现了嘲讽的意味，她伸出手捏起那份档案，甚至没有打开，一张薄薄的照片就从其中滑了出来。  
Becky的眼睛落在那上面，猛地愣住了，假如她可以尖叫，那么这会儿她的叫声肯定刺耳极了，Becky的手指剧烈的颤抖着，好几次都没能把照片从桌子上拿起来，她垂着头，一层酸痛的水汽蒙住了她的眼睛，Becky的喉咙仿佛被人用破布塞住了，酸涩的胀痛着，让她哪怕一个音也发不出来。  
“没错，就是那么回事儿，他没死。”老爹的嗓音听起来很疲惫，同时又讥讽极了，像是在嘲笑Becky此刻的失控。“怎么样，女孩，是不是开心的要飞起来了？噢——爹地忘了，你没有一双隐形的翅膀，只有一条操蛋的铁手。”  
一滴眼泪终于掉下来，重重地砸在照片上那张缠满绷带的脸上，Becky慌忙伸出手去把它抹掉，这动作落在老爹眼里，他的心脏像被Becky的铁手揪住了，一瞬间那些陈年的旧伤仿佛都在身体里复苏了，让他疲惫的一句话也不想说。老爹耷拉下发青的眼皮，给自己倒了杯酒灌进喉咙里，像赶一条流浪狗那样往外挥着手。“滚吧，可怜的小丑，滚到你忘不了的朗姆高身边，操，爹地早就知道你养不熟。”  
“爹地……”Becky试图叫他，但老爹更快地打断了Becky，他睁开眼，这让Becky突然哽住了。  
“你只有三秒钟，女孩，三秒钟以后你不从这儿滚出去，就跟我去非洲，他妈再也别提起这个操蛋的炸弹婊子，你听见我说的了？”  
他的话音未落，Becky就捧着那张照片，跌跌撞撞地从办公室里跑了出去，三秒钟？不，一秒也不到，她就做出了决定。  
多果断啊，他的小惊喜不就是这么个利落的姑娘吗？啧。  
老爹看着被撞得晃动不止的门，伏特加的后劲仿佛才冲上了头，老爹放下酒杯，用双手盖住了发热的脸皮用力地搓动着，从下头发出了一声沉闷的冷笑。  
没有了Becky的反对，会议顺利的进行了下去，谁也没有提出反对意见，老爹就像个独裁者似的做了决定，订好了启程时间。  
晚上老爹没有回家，他留在了办公室，几只空瓶子被他摞在办公桌面上，老爹拎着一瓶酒站在窗口，用拇指压着瓶口往嘴里灌。辛辣的酒水气烫得他整条喉咙都在发热，老爹咧开嘴，屈指勾着半袖上衣的圆领往下拽着，然后就顺着百叶窗半开的叶片中间看到了站在路灯下头的那个影子。  
漆黑的，孤独的，浓稠的就像一滩被泼在地上的化不开的墨汁，像他们头几回见面那样，Becky站在路灯底下，鬼魂似的远远看着他。  
他紧紧盯着那张在昏黄灯光下也显得惨白的脸蛋儿，发出了一声嗤笑。老爹搁下酒瓶，用掌心揉搓着后脖颈在办公室里来回转了两圈，还是拉开门下了楼。  
等他到楼下的时候Becky已经不在那儿了，她在他的车里，开着近光灯，安安静静的停在他的私人车位上，Becky坐在副驾驶座上，低垂着脖颈捏自己的手指，可怜得就像是做错了事的孩子。  
“别跟我装可爱，女孩，你已经快他妈一百岁了。”老爹也上了车，车门关闭时发出了不小的一声，这响动就像捶在他们两个人的心口上，让老爹的胸口闷得不像话。“你要走？”  
“嗯。”Becky摊开手，老爹才看清一直被她捏在手指中间的东西，是白天她带走的那一张照片。  
老爹了然，他早就知道事情会这么发生，谁也改变不了，但他还是想多问一句。“——去找他？”  
“嗯。”  
意料之中的答案，老爹本来以为自己会暴怒到砸烂些什么玩意儿，可结果他到了这时候什么感觉也没有，只有微微上头的酒劲让他发闷，甚至还想笑几声。老爹屈起手臂撑在车窗框上，用掌心搓着后脑勺刺手的短发，转过头去看车窗外的东西，他看见了雅典娜的摩托车，还有大熊的军用吉普，有个婊子养的往停车场里夹了一台自行车进来，最好别让他发现是谁。  
妈的。老爹低声诅咒着，操他妈的。他扯开嘴角，用力地往方向盘上砸了一圈，然后几乎把半个身子都转了过来，一只手用力捏住了Becky的下颌，他的力气之大，大到手指都陷进了Becky脸颊上的肉里，老爹按着Becky的脸紧紧地把她压在副驾驶座的靠背上，整个上半身都快倾倒过来，充满压迫力的逼视着她，这距离太近了，老爹带着酒味的呼吸就撒在Becky的脸上，像一群温暖潮湿的蚂蚁。  
“你要走了，哈？你要去找那个婊子养的，他妈的。”老爹的双眼看起来愤怒极了，他说的飞快，嗓音低沉到Becky快要听不清他说的是什么。“那爹地呢？爹地养了你这么久，是不是也得拿点儿什么？”  
他发出一连串糟糕的咒骂，连续不重复的脏话让Becky都有些微微发怔，她只能看着老爹的嘴唇不断颤动着，周围毛燥的胡茬都显得生动无比，老爹身上太热了，几乎紧贴着她身体的胸膛烫到她想要逃开。  
Becky的手指紧紧捏着那张照片，脆弱的相片纸在她收紧到发白的指节中间发出凄惨的咯吱声，直觉告诉了Becky接下来会发生什么，但她仍然本能的祈祷着会是一只拳头，或者一把枪，一枚子弹也好。  
只要能把她从这种狼狈的境地里解救出来，上帝，只要别让她面对这种事，面对这样的老爹。  
她应该把老爹推开，或者干脆的给他一记拳头，这个男人显然喝的太多了，酒精麻痹了他的大部分神经，就算是个醉汉也能轻而易举的撂倒她，但Becky就是无法这么做，老爹已经松开了紧紧捏着她脸颊的手，改为撑在她身旁的座椅上，他以一种不容抗拒的姿态圈禁着Becky，而Becky根本不想躲闪。  
Jesus……照片被她捏烂了，Becky在心中痛苦地哀嚎，给她一枚子弹吧，她宁可下地狱。  
但是没有，没有子弹，没有拳头，没有咒骂和脏话，只有一个吻。  
一个粗鲁的，破坏的，强势又痛苦的吻，老爹用力地抓紧了她的头发，像一团稻草似的揉搓着它们把它们缠在掌心，好让Becky痛得向后仰起头，老爹撕咬着她的嘴唇，用手指挖开她紧闭的牙齿，搅动她的舌头然后深深的亲吻它，血腥的铁锈味在他们胶着的唇舌中间扩散开，又不知混合着谁的唾液被吞咽下去。  
让她死吧。Becky闭上眼睛痛苦地想，松开了一直紧攥的双手，从老爹紧绷的腰腹两侧攀上了他的背。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车震预警

“士兵，善用你的双手。”

朗姆洛曾经不止一次对Becky这么说话，那时候她还没有找回自己的名字，她是冬天，是凛冽的北风和刀，朗姆洛教她如何在最短的速度里组装好一挺狙击枪，如何在失去武器的情况下捏爆敌人的头颅。朗姆洛的双手有力无比，宽厚的肌肉覆盖在指骨上，带着厚厚的一层茧子。

老爹同样有一双有力的双手，小麦色偏黑的皮肤覆盖在他的手背上，灵活无比，也滚烫无比，在他撕咬Becky的嘴唇时掀开了她的毛衣下摆。

Becky被他牢牢地压在副驾驶座上，老爹的一只膝盖跪在她的腿中间，像一座无法逃脱的铁囚笼那样压制着她，他喘息得像头犀牛，淡淡的酒气和雪茄烟味从他的呼吸和每块紧紧挨着她的皮肤上散发出来。“抬起胳膊，女孩。”老爹高高在上。

她连哽咽都忘了，顺从地抬起双手任由老爹把这件贴身的毛衣扯下来扔到后座，Becky的绿眼睛里泛着一层潮湿的水汽，仿佛透过一层雾就没法聚焦了似的，迷茫地在老爹的脸上找他双眼的位置，似乎在看着他，又像是在透过他看着谁。

又他妈是这种眼神，又他妈是这样。老爹从来没有感觉这么憋屈过，他压在身上的女孩儿正在穿透他的脸想着另外一个男人，而他甚至连气都不能生，就因为他妈的那个烂货和他长的一模一样，而且比他来的早。老爹愤怒得想要把Becky就这么捏碎，她的小脖子看起来脆弱极了，而他的老二硬得快要爆炸，他想要操她，狠狠地操坏他的小惊喜，用老二操她身上每一个能插进去的洞，再扼着她的脖颈，直到这双漂亮的绿眼睛里只有他一个人。

老爹急切地在Becky的脸颊和嘴唇上胡乱的吻着，粗糙的胡茬磨得她发出了一声难堪的低哼，像是某种猫科动物睡梦中不安的叫声，老爹喘着气，一只手拽开了Becky的裤子把那两条长腿从包裹中拆了出来，他抬起头深深地看了Becky一眼，手指扒开她的黑色文胸杯，弓下腰深深吻了上去。

长着二十六岁女孩脸蛋的士兵因为这一下而猛地挺起了腰，把脸用力地贴紧了老爹埋在她胸口的头顶上窒息似的喘着，老爹太知道怎么让女人热起来了，他把漫长的前半生积攒的经验全用在了Becky的身上，老爹的掌心拢住她裸露在外的乳房缓慢但有力的碾揉着，灵活的舌头和牙齿碾着挺立的尖端，又把大片的嫩肉裹进嘴里用力地吮吸，他舌头缠在上面带来的酸麻和胡茬磨出的瘙痒让Becky猛地蜷起腿，她还穿着袜子，脚趾隔着一层柔软的棉布在座垫上不断蜷缩着，找不到受力点让她惊慌极了。

Becky不是那种特别有料的女孩儿，至少和雅典娜并肩站在一起，惹人眼球的那个绝对不会是她，但这尺寸刚刚好，像只绵软的白嫩的面团，无比合适地嵌在老爹滚烫的掌心中间。老爹抓着它，湿漉的唇舌从Becky胸口往上捉住她急促喘息的嘴唇，他就像个恶棍似的压低了嗓音调笑，另一只手已经伸进了Becky毫无亮点的白色底裤。

“你那个朗姆什么，他也用过这儿？用手，舌头，还是老二？”一根，也许两根手指，正恶劣的拨弄着她微微泛出湿意的贝肉，Becky用右手用力地攀着老爹弓起来的腰，蜷缩起长腿试图把自己更加躲进座椅靠垫里，但这没用，他的手指仍然像逗弄幼犬似的，碾磨着那处绵软温暖的缝隙拨开它，用茧子磨着她湿漉漉的阴蒂，然后强行插入了她的身体。

干涩极了，但无比柔软，老爹两根手指插在里面，垂下头紧紧压在Becky紧绷起来的身体上饱满地叹息了一声，她的外表冷的想冰，里面却热得很，那些温暖的嫩肉紧紧吸住他的手指推挤着蠕动着，像是要一股脑儿的把入侵者赶出去，又像是要吸着他更加深入。

“你太紧了，宝贝。”老爹紧紧贴着她耳边叹息，他用手指操着Becky，并在一起翻搅着她不在状态的小入口，一面扯开自己的腰带，用勃起的发烫阴茎拍打着Becky的大腿，冰凉但是滑腻的触感让老爹耳根后的汗毛都立了起来，Fuck，他低声诅咒着，被酒精泡过的嗓音哑的像是闷在胸腔里的震动，老爹干脆抽出手指，Becky的阴道如此热情的吸裹着它们，甚至在离开时牵扯出了一道湿润的水丝，老爹咧开嘴快意的笑着，把它们抹在了Becky起伏的胸口。

“Becky Barnes，看着我，Barnes。”老爹恶意的叫她的名字，仿佛在提醒她究竟是谁，他放倒了Becky的车座，让她整个人都紧紧贴着座椅靠背往后倒了下去，好让老爹能屈膝半跪在她的前头直起腰，双手拉着Becky的屁股把她狠狠地钉在了他的阴茎上。

没有足够的润滑，这一下像是把Becky整个人从中间撕裂了，她用机械手指抓破了副驾驶座的皮垫，向一侧转过腰俯在上面痛苦的哼了一声，但老爹显然没打算就这么放过她，他读过了关于冬日战士的报告，他知道怎么才能让这个脑子被玩坏了的可怜虫记住一件事，那就是疼，疼才能教会她东西。

老爹咧开嘴，心里仿佛被什么毒气充满了，它灼烧着他的神经，让他由内而外的窒息，又让他兴奋无比，老爹捉住Becky的一只脚把她的腿折叠起来压在一边，车里的空间狭窄到他们俩的下半身几乎紧紧贴在一起才能完成这种耻辱的动作，老爹就像操个五美刀一次的廉价妓女那样操她，他激烈地挺动着腰胯，粗壮的阴茎带着滚烫的热度和一层混合血丝的薄薄水迹抽出Becky的阴道又狠狠钉回去，老爹俯下身，手掌从Becky因痛苦而不断收紧的小腹一直抚摸到她晃动的乳房，最后死死扼住了Becky的脖颈。

“看着我，Girl，看着我，看清楚我是谁。”他的嗓音听起来像是情人的低语，带着微微的笑意，就像是他们俩拥抱着打游戏那天晚上，Becky的嘴唇哆嗦着，睁开眼看向老爹的方向，但随即他又一记深顶，圆润厚实的龟头用力剜过那特殊的一处又狠狠撞开，Becky猛地吸了一口气，带着哭腔喊着老爹，双手竭力地往下伸试图捂住他们俩紧密连接的交合口，一股热流涌出来，带着被操出泛白的泡沫粘在了老爹的裤子上。

老爹垂下头看着这些痕迹笑了一声。“你喜欢这个。”他像是抓住敌人致命弱点的混蛋，之后所有的炮火全都对准了那个要命的位置。

Becky被他拉起来，她的双腿紧紧缠着老爹的腰，Becky像搂着一根救命稻草那样紧紧的抱着老爹的脖颈，哪怕这要命的折磨正是来源于这个男人，老爹一只手抱着她裸露的脊背，保持着结合的姿势在车里艰难的转了一个圈，老爹坐回驾驶座上，Becky坐在他的胯上，被汗水泡透的皮肤滑腻极了，她的耳根发红，嘴唇发红，连从其中哆嗦着呼出来的热气都是滚烫的，Becky紧紧地勾着他，一条腿蜷缩起来塞在他们和车门之间狭窄的小空隙里，一条腿大张着蹬在旁边，她的绿眼睛也被泪水泡透了，清晰的装满了老爹的脸——他的眼眶深邃，像盛满阴霾的两潭酒，头发被汗水打湿了，颓废的垂下来，扫着他的眼睛。

“爹地……”她的声音像羽毛那么轻，带着微微的颤音，老爹的上衣被她扯掉了，她紧紧贴着他，绵软发凉的乳房紧紧压着老爹火热的胸膛，她自己扭着腰，湿透了的阴道用力裹住他的老二，那些逼仄的嫩肉像水蛭一样吸着他的龟头，让老爹的汗几乎把他们两个一块儿融化。

潮湿的热气开始在车里狭窄的空间里蔓延，车窗上都被蒙上了一层水雾，Becky的机械手胡乱挥上去，在水雾上擦开了一到痕迹。老爹用双手托着Becky滑腻的屁股像世界末日似的操她，源源不断的热流和她失控的呻吟声一块儿从上下两张嘴里流淌出来，她的腿都在颤抖，这个姿势让那根罪恶的老二太深入了，几乎要顶进她的胃里，老爹的床技和他本人一样张狂蛮横，他越发激烈的操弄Becky，啪啪的肉体拍击声和粗重的喘息变成了她唯二能听到的声音。

车里的空气不够用了，老爹一面埋首在Becky的胸口用舌头舔掉她的汗水，一面伸手打开了空调，新鲜空气让Becky猛地喘息起来，窒息一般的随着老爹颠她的节奏往后倒。

这是第几次了，她不记得，她被摁在老爹湿的一塌糊涂的胯上生生操上高潮，被汗水浸透的脊背向后仰倒，重重压在了方向盘上，男人抱着她的腰最后挺动了几次，一大股精液毫无阻碍的灌进了她的深处。

尖锐的汽车鸣笛声骤然响起来，像划破黑夜的一颗闪光弹，持久不停歇的响着。


	12. Chapter 12

老爹在车里睡了一夜，等他被阳光晒醒的时候Becky已经失去了踪迹。  
那个丫头给他整理好了衣服和裤子，甚至连他们俩搞得一团糟的皮座椅上都抹得干干净净，还贴心的在他身边放了一瓶水——要是没看到压在那下面的那张皱巴巴的照片的话，老爹真是要感叹一句这个小天使。  
保持这个扭曲的姿势一整夜让老爹腰酸背痛，他偏了偏脖颈，清晰地听见骨头里头发出几声干脆的卡巴声，老爹往后靠在驾驶座上，两只手揉平那张照片，从喉咙里发出了一声短促的闷笑，然后把它扔出了车窗。  
当天上午他们就启了程，老爹这一趟下了血本，颇有些不成功就成仁的意思，老爹坐在运输机上，拨着耳麦打了几个电话，把戴恩所有能调动的战略储备全都投进了作战区，老爹只带了一些随身的武器和其他人轻装上阵，率先赶到他们和雇主约定好的接头地点。  
他得承认，这个叫奥杜的家伙就是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，没脑子的暴力信奉者，以为撒出去大把的钞票就能让老爹的雇佣兵团给他像狗一样的使唤——但事实就是这么回事，奥杜有钱，这才是道理。奥杜把他们安顿在远离市区的一处废弃军营里，几排掉渣的土坯房，和一个仓库改装的指挥中心。  
老爹单手撑住膝盖，隔着一层玻璃罩用熏肉逗弄他的新宠物，这条年轻的毒蛇显然没什么精神，懒洋洋的眯着眼睑伏在一截枯木上，对送到嘴边的食物都没什么兴趣。仓库外坦克开进营地的震动震出了一层厚厚的浮灰，均匀的扩散在几缕阳光底下，散发着朦胧的荧光，看起来就像是什么来自天国的圣光。老爹伸手打散它，把香烟屁股摁灭在了酒杯里。  
戴恩的办事效率相当高，士兵在这儿忙活了小半个上午，直接为他搭了个简易的军事沙盘出来，几个已经被红巾军攻占的城市被重点标注出来，剩下的多时一些政府军的驻地，偏远的村子，还有瘟疫盛行的城市。老爹带人花了几天时间清理了一批奥杜清单上的可怜虫，俘虏被他带回了仓库，被反绑着双手，头上蒙着黑罩子受刑一般跪在空地上。  
老爹扯下了领头的那个的头罩，屈着膝盖弯下腰把电话贴到他耳边上。  
“Son，把你跟我说的话，再跟他说一遍。”  
俘虏穿着一身得体的黑西装，看起来像个政府的小高层，但这会儿这身昂贵的布料在地上沾满了尘土，到处都沾着褶皱和鞋印，他被吓得不轻，老爹能听见他牙齿打颤的声音。  
“陈博士在…圣弗兰，华资医院。”  
“Good boy.”电话被拿走了，老爹一只手盖在俘虏头上，像搓只小狗那样揉了一把，他举着电话，好让那头听清楚蟑螂拉动枪栓的声音，他给电话那边的人直播了一场处决，那头的声音迅速沉寂下来，老爹的皮靴碾着地，重新把电话贴回自己的耳朵。  
“你听见了？这有可能也是你的下场。”  
相比于接受过正规训练的政府军，红巾军更像是随便拼凑的临时军队，一伙强奸犯和地痞，一批懒散的反叛军，再加上几个握着枪就找不着北的愣头青，靠他们也就只能制造一些小范围动乱，奥杜要想真正成事，只能靠老爹的雇佣军。蟑螂收了枪两步跑上来跟紧老爹，他仍然觉着这一趟活儿不稳妥，并且亏大了。  
“Sir，为什么要收这帮蠢货的钱？”  
老爹拉开了仓库的铁门，就像把一个空瓶子扔进灌满的水桶里，新鲜空气瞬间把仓库里沉闷的血腥味卷得一干二净，灰尘的气味让他的胸口发闷，阳光晃得他睁不开眼——六台59D式坦克摆在老爹前头，训练有素的士兵在临时基地里忙碌串行，雅典娜在空地上试枪，砰砰的声音炸得人心头发痒。老爹站在非洲烫人的阳光底下，虎口卡着腰微微咧开嘴，用两根手指磨着下巴上那些新冒出来的胡茬。  
“人在非洲啊，小子。”


	13. Chapter 13

刚开始一切都顺利的要命，训练有素的雇佣兵到了这儿就像是用一把烧热的刀切割奶油，老爹参与了几场城市突袭，这种毫无理由的单方面屠杀把他骨子里那点沉寂的暴力因子又叫醒了，老爹沙白色的工装裤上沾满了尘土和不知是谁的血，他一只脚踏在越野车的前座上，肩膀上挎着轻机枪朝四散逃窜的人群宣泄子弹，几枚子弹射进了女人和孩子的胸膛，尸体歪倒进燃烧的火堆里，变成一束冲天的灰烬。  
这惨状没能激起他一丁点儿的罪恶感，甚至难说他脑子里究竟还有没有这种东西，要是有一天老爹被人扭送上了国际法庭，他长长的罪状上估计还要加上这么一条——冷血无情，铁石心肠的杀人犯，混蛋，战争犯。但这有什么呢，他的每一根头发都不在乎这玩意，在这种地方，每天都有人在死，死于热病，瘟疫，还有横飞的子弹，这就是他们的命，而老爹只不过就是个执行者，他终结痛苦，顺便拿走一些报酬。  
但他没法儿终结自己的痛苦，非洲的风和沙把老爹的面部轮廓打磨得更加瘦削，他的两腮凹陷下去，颧骨像两把刀子似的，但表情冷得像快冰，机枪的弹匣打空后被他随手甩在车里，老爹伸手摸出了他腿上的科尔特拉动枪栓，把枪管对准了路边的年轻女人。  
那女人扎着一块颜色鲜艳的头巾，年轻的脸就像是沾满尘土的黑月亮，她有一双漂亮的绿眼睛，惊恐的和老爹对视，直到一颗子弹从她的左眼窝射了进去，又从她的后脑勺穿了出来。  
红巾军里那个黄头发女人结束了狂欢，单手扛着她的枪跳上了老爹的越野车，她把红巾扎在头上，穿着工字背心，领口低得不像话，几道血迹顺着她的脸滑下来消失在那道深深的沟壑里，她大笑着凑过来，蓝眼睛里闪烁着某些疯狂的意味儿，老爹知道她想干什么，这种女人才更对他的胃口。  
他松开枪，姿势懒散地坐回车里，长腿屈起来用皮靴踩着车门，把这个女兵圈在了双腿中间。  
女兵舔着嘴唇大胆地看着他，伸手拽开了老爹工装裤的腰带，然后在一片飞扬的尘土和满天乱窜的子弹中把头埋了下去。  
老爹仰着脖颈，把后脑勺枕在靠垫上，掌心摁着女兵的后脑勺愈发往下，从喉咙里传出一声沉闷的叹息。  
——  
就像所有战争片里演的那样，遵循着什么邪不胜正的狗屁剧本，事情的发展逐渐脱离了控制。  
先是雅典娜一枪干掉了那个雇主指名道姓要的陈博士，再就是那个不知从哪儿冒出来的亚洲的小个子，从大熊的眼皮子底下劫走了女医生和那个小丫头，又几次三番的从老爹手底下死里逃生。那个娃娃脸就像是基督给他讲的个天大的笑话似的，导弹炸不死，病毒也毒不死，老爹甚至琢磨着就算照他的脑袋近距离的轰上一炮，他也会像个蟑螂一样爬开——Shit.他确实亲手摔死了蟑螂。  
就他妈像个被天使亲了一口的幸运儿，而老爹变成了给他送经验的通关小怪。  
兴许这不是他的个人电影，所有的主角光环都在这张娃娃脸上加持着，这一点是老爹终于被这个叫冷锋的娃娃脸摁在地上揍的时候想明白的，他所有的坦克都被炸成了废铁，带来的士兵死了一多半，剩下的则被埋进了废墟，雅典娜和幽灵早就中断了通讯，老爹在大熊的交流频道里也听见了一声枪响，八成是已经组团下了地狱，冷锋的拳头又快又狠，被他夹在指缝中间的那枚子弹此刻变成了把要命的刀不断在他脸上开着口子，血不要钱似的一股一股涌出来，湿漉漉地淌满了老爹半张脸，他歪着头倒在管道上，甚至还有闲心扯了扯嘴角。  
这家伙没准儿是亚洲版的史蒂夫罗杰斯吧，那边不搞英雄主义，这小子看上去混得还挺惨的。  
说着也奇怪，他搞了美国队长的初恋情人，现在这个中国士兵又指控他宰了他的妞儿，兴许老爹就长了一张“专搞英雄的女人”的脸，所以冷锋才给他破了相。  
不知道那什么血清还有没有的卖，他也想来上一支半支的，说不准这会儿还能爬起来来个反杀。  
失血让他脑子不清楚，但疼痛清晰极了，老爹半张脸都麻了，他用舌头顶着两颗松动的牙齿把它们吐出来，艰难地掀开眼皮看了眼娃娃脸，充满嘲讽意味的咧开了嘴。  
老爹曾经设想过自己的死，他宁愿是被炸成一捧灰，或者干脆一点爆了他的头，无论哪一种被人一拳一拳打死来的痛快，他以为自己临死前会怀念一下没抽烟的烟，结果到头来他满脑子都是一双绿眼睛。  
妈的，老爹想着，他这辈子没惦记过什么人，现在临死了满脑子都装着他的小惊喜，Becky不能陪着他一块儿腐烂，这个遗憾他至少得带到下辈子去。  
砰。  
最后一拳重重落下来，子弹像根钉子似的戳烂了那块皮肉，嵌进他的骨头，也彻底把老爹最后的意识打散了。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有玩演员梗

老爹不是一开始就叫老爹的。  
他姓格里洛，一个充满浪漫情调的意大利姓，老爹想着兴许他的老爹是个有钱的意大利佬，却忘了自己在纽约的下城区里还留了一颗种子。  
他小时候偷过钱包，做过飞抢党，还卖过小药丸，劣根性就是从那会儿被彻底激发出来的，十几岁的时候他就有了自己的小帮派，把整个下城区牢牢的把在自己的手里，没人的拳头比他更狠，他打起架来就像条疯狗，哪怕浑身上下只剩下牙齿能用，也得活活从对方的脸上撕下一块儿肉来。  
再大一点儿他迷上了纹身，热衷于在自己身上所有能利用上的地方弄各种图案，他的左臂纹着一个硕大的骷髅头，后腰上是一把扣动扳机的手枪，他把人生当中第一个女人的名字纹在老二上方几厘米的位置，现在被一团浓密的毛发盖住了，除了他自己没人知道。  
那是个和他一块儿长大的混血女孩，也是一个“不带套的悲剧”，那姑娘长着一张出奇漂亮的脸蛋儿，生动的眼睛高高的鼻梁，几颗星子似的小雀斑缀在白脸蛋上，带着些波兰少女的韵味。格里洛像护着幼崽的狼狗一样护着她，他们俩就像一对儿互相取暖的鸟在犯罪的深渊里筑巢，他老妈死了以后少女搬进了他的屋子，给他洗衣，做饭，缝合伤口，像对儿年轻夫妻那样生活，他们俩睡在一起的第二天格里洛被逮进了局子，而再出来时姑娘已经变成了一具冻僵的尸体。  
格里洛亲手敲碎了那些糟蹋她的流氓的脑袋，像个被人砸烂的西瓜，脑浆涂了一地，他带走了所有的积蓄离开纽约，疯狂地训练自己，加入雇佣兵，变成老爹，直到活着的人里再也没谁知道他的名字。  
戴恩做成了第一单生意时老爹去了意大利，在一片精致的墓碑中找到了格里洛先生。照片上的男人有一双和他一样的蜜褐色双眼，两颊深深地凹陷下去，像是被一把锉刀仔细地打磨过，老爹站在远处，看着那个打扮入时的意大利女人紧紧地牵着她儿女的手泣不成声，他抽完了一支烟，辛辣的劣质烟草比不上雪茄的气息醇厚，灰烬一般的灼烧着他的肺又消散，那个和他同父异母的意大利男人注意到了他——他的臂弯里夹着公文包，裤兜里揣着豪车的钥匙，他年轻的妻子紧紧挽着他的手臂，身上散发着可人的香水味，他的领带夹甚至镶嵌着钻石。而老爹的后腰别着手枪，皮靴里藏着匕首，身上浓郁的烟草气味让这些有钱人皱紧了眉头，也闻不到烟味下可怖的血腥气。  
老爹头也不回的离开了这儿，他们不是一路人，或许血管里有一半相同的血，但他们不是一路人，从前不是，以后也不会是。  
最开始戴恩什么活儿都接，刺杀政要，窃取情报，甚至还协助过军方去干一些脏活累活，老爹在这方面很有一套，他可以凶狠地像头狼，转脸又精明得像只狐狸——这让戴恩迅速跻身到业内巨头的位置，戴恩曾经接过一次特别诡异的运输任务，对方没有任何能查到的身份信息，汇款的户头是个查不到来源的皮包公司，联络人使用的是假名，假身份，但出手却相当阔绰。他给老爹的任务要求简单得可怕，带上几个人，去码头接一只集装箱，然后把它运送到指定位置。  
老爹亲自干了这趟活，他在码头等了四个小时，巨大的货轮像黑夜里张开獠牙的钢铁怪物，汹涌的海风吹涨了他的上衣和外套，在他被冻僵以前他们从集装箱里搬出了一个被密封得严严实实的长条形容器，把它抬上车，那玩意儿像是个裹着冰的巨大的棺材，寒气一丝丝从钉死的木头缝隙中冒出来，老爹打开手电筒晃着那道缝隙，只能看见散发绿色荧光的内部，仿佛有流动的液体，诡异的漂浮着的丝状物，和一只紧紧闭着的眼睛。  
发白的皮肤，紧紧闭着的眼睛，长睫毛就像把扇子似的均匀地紧贴着睡美人的下眼皮，像条鱼，又像是某种童话故事里才会出现的奇幻生物。  
老爹的注意力被紧紧抓住了，但他记不清那只眼睁开没有，也许睁开了，像一团被封存在冰块里的鬼火，散发着寒气和幽绿的荧光，也许没睁开，或者他根本没有从运输车的座位上站起来，去干偷窥货物这种违反职业道德的事，那只眼只是他的凭空想象。  
这种情况很特别，老爹通常不会忘了什么事，拜职业所赐，老爹的脑子好使得很，几十年前他见过的一张脸到死他也会记得，没理由就单单在这种回忆上栽了跟头。老爹拧起眉毛回忆，但这段记忆就像是被什么人硬生生揭了下来似的，他越像拨开笼罩在上头的那一层浓厚的雾气，剧烈的疼痛信号就越在他的脑子里大叫。  
这痛像是有人摁着他的大脑在一块烧热的铁板上狠狠地刮，老爹实在受不了，他就像窒息的人又重新接触到新鲜空气似的猛地吸了口气，睁开双眼，干瘪的胸膛骤然被充满了，剧烈的收缩起来，一口带血的浓痰被他咳了出来。  
老爹找回了意识，猛地翻身坐起，下意识去用手摸他疼痛的来源——他的左脸，隔着一层厚厚的湿润的纱布，一团瘆人的红色被印在了他的掌心上。  
老爹愣住了。


	15. Chapter 15

“醒了，Sir.”  
越野车停在加油站里，灰尘和沙土在车窗上蒙了厚厚的一层，车里头微微发闷，老爹摊开手掌盛着那块血迹，抬起头从驾驶座的后视镜里看见了雅典娜。  
以色列女兵看起来狼狈极了，围巾上沾满了血迹，眼白布满了血丝，疲惫的靠在椅垫，一只手搭在方向盘上。  
“你怎么…大熊先锋呢？”老爹的嗓子哑得可怕，听起来像是被坦克履带在上头碾过，他歪在后座上艰难地把腿伸直，那个叫冷锋的Motherfucker至少捶碎了他三根肋骨，还在他的脸上生生开了几个洞。老爹咧了咧嘴，干燥的嘴皮被这一下扯开了个豁口，尖锐的刺痛让他猛地皱起眉毛，老爹用舌头徒劳地舔着那块儿，眯着眼睛转过头，车窗外有个模糊的影子在靠近，但隔着一层厚厚的灰尘，他什么也看不清。  
那个人径直走向了他们的车，老爹迅速紧绷起来，这个人拉开车门，怀里抱着一个大大的购物纸袋，把里头的东西一股脑的塞进了车里，有几样滚落到了老爹的手边，他看了一眼，是一些简陋的止血带，和消毒水之类的东西。  
这个人站在车外，老爹只能看到她脖子以下的衣服，一件厚实的迷彩外套，把她裹得严严实实，一条沙白色的工装裤，这个人弯下腰，就像是老电影里的慢镜头似的一点一点从荧幕边露出更多的画面，老爹看到她被围巾裹得密不透风的脖子，一个没什么肉的下巴，然后她的脸露了出来。  
Becky Barnes，他的小惊喜。  
操！  
老爹骂了一声，随即换上了一副抗拒并且讥讽的表情——他半张脸都缠着纱布，这个表情实在是起不到它应有的效果。他往旁边挪了挪，好让Becky能弯下腰钻进车里来，骤然多了一人的重量让车身明显的下沉了些，Becky拉上车门，转过头来，用那双闪闪发亮的绿眼睛看着老爹。  
“爹地……”  
“别他妈说话，嘶……Jesus。”过于激烈的动作扯到了老爹的伤口，他痛哼一声捂住那儿，然后倾斜着身体靠在了另外一侧车门上。“你不是去找你相好儿的了吗。”  
“嗯。”Becky坦率的承认了，没有一丝犹豫。“他活着。”  
“那你他妈回来找爹地干屁！”老爹的巴掌重重拍在后座的皮垫上，没拍在他的大腿上，也没落在Becky的大腿上。  
“他没死，我就回来找你了——但大厦空了，一个人也没有，我问了吉安娜，她说，她说你死了。”  
“嗤。”老爹笑了一声，惊喜怕是没长脑子，去问那个扫地的老妇人，前些年他睡了吉安娜的小女儿，打那之后老爹在吉安娜嘴里就是个杀千刀的死人。Becky捧着老爹的手放在自己腿上，动作娴熟地拆下已经湿透了的绷带，为他换上新的。“我黑了你的电脑，跟着定位一直找到这里，你差点就死了。”  
“你黑了我的电脑？”老爹此刻被一种复杂无比的情绪充斥着，他甚至不知道是该高兴Becky到最后还是选择放弃那个人滚回来，还是恼火这丫头黑了他的电脑。  
“嗯，还窃听了戴恩的信道，一路跟着信号到这里。”  
老爹连反应都懒得给一个了，他像个废人似的靠在后座上，合起眼睛任由Becky在他的脸上折腾着。“告诉爹地，你还干什么了不起的事儿了？”  
“路上……路上出了些岔子，我花了几天摆脱一些人，等赶到的时候已经来不及了。”绷带从老爹的额头缠满一圈又压过他的鼻梁，只留出了一道狭窄的缝隙供他睁开眼睛，Becky熟练地打了一个结，偏过头从倒车镜里看了眼雅典娜，后者紧紧抿着嘴一言不发，灰蓝色的眼中盛满了悲痛。  
雅典娜当时被炸弹的冲击力震得休克了，大熊却为了给她报仇而被人轰碎了脑袋，Becky弄醒了她，简单的清理了现场，搬出了幽灵和大熊的尸体。Becky亲手把老爹从一滩狼藉里拽出来，给他注射了从九头蛇带出来的仿版血清，把他从死神手里又夺了回来。  
“你说你干了什么？”老爹睁开一只眼睛。  
Becky给他注射了那什么血清——别管它是盗版的还是正版的，这八成意味着他现在也算是半个超级赛亚人了。老爹顿时来了精神，那股浑身上下折磨着他的磨人的疼痛似乎都麻木了不少，老爹直起腰靠在座垫上，接过Becky拧开的矿泉水喝了一口，打起精神来重新审视现在的情况。  
他在瑞士银行里还存着一笔小钱，数量不多，但足够了，南美洲的一个仓库还停着两台坦克，和至少能武装一个加强连的装备。  
假如死神没能把他拖进地狱的审判庭，那就说明这世界上还需要老爹这么一号人，老爹用手指隔着纱布碰着脸上的伤，微微咧着嘴思考东山再起的事。  
“你跟不跟爹地走？”他拿唯一露在外头的一只眼瞄着Becky。  
Becky没说话，但她的表情足够说明问题了。老爹仰着脖颈靠在靠背上，从倒车镜里看着雅典娜，后者没有丝毫犹豫，从前头递过来了三张支票。  
是老爹先前签给他们的，用的是老爹的假身份，随时都可以兑现，临走前雅典娜从尸体上摸了出来，加上她的份，足够给老爹再造一个兵团出来。  
以色列女人的眼睛里藏着凶狠，嗓音哑的厉害。  
“我加入，Sir，那个年轻人——我要亲手拧断他的脖子。”  
越往北开气温越低，车里的冷空气逐渐聚集起来，就算开着空调也让人手脚发麻，老爹是这里头唯一的一个重伤号，Becky拆下围巾缠在他脖颈上，用机械手指梳着他颓废垂下来的黑发。  
“Daddy——”  
老爹捉着她的手，从缠满绷带的脸上一直摁到不断起伏的胸口，老爹断断续续的睡了几小时，熬过了对血清的不适应期，现在它正在逐渐修复着他的身体，从老爹起伏的胸膛下Becky能感受到其中逐渐有力的搏动，老爹保持着这个姿势，疲惫地靠在椅垫上，合上了发青的眼皮，Becky垂下头，在他的眼皮上落下了一个比羽毛还轻的亲吻。  
“弗兰克，叫我弗兰克。”


End file.
